Welcome to the Upper East Side
by reviewgirl911
Summary: After Sam shows up, Jackie falls into a deep depression and tries to commit suicide. When her attempt fails, she returns to her childhood home, NYC, to be near her family: Blair, Nate, Serena, Chuck, and Georgina. What happens when the gang finds her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first of many crossover fan-fics. Woo-hoo! I just want to say thanks to everyone who supports my other stories. You guys are awesome! Your reviews and messages make my day. I hope you guys like this one. Here a little background on this story. I've always loved the idea of a T70S and GG crossover, so that's what this is. Of course, it places the Gossip Girl characters in the 70s. It's set around a month after Sam shows up, effectively breaking Jackie's heart and sending her to a deep depression. In this fic, Chuck is Jackie's half-brother; they're related through Bart. Jackie, Blair, and Georgina are all cousins, and Georgina isn't evil in this story. Most of the events in both shows still happened. Eric came back from Africa early, and Kelso and Brooke eventually decided to raise Brooke in Point Place. Hope you enjoy! BTW, I don't own these shows. If I did, Hyde and Chuck would be mine! ****J**

Jackie stared at herself in the mirror like she had so many times before. Except that, this time, she wasn't admiring her many attributes. Instead, the loud brunette was sitting there picking apart her flaws. Trying to find a reason why he had chosen her. Married her. Loved her. Just thinking about it broke Jackie's heart. Not that there was much left of it anyways. Jackie couldn't remember the last time she had really smiled. There were those shiny, fake smiles she gave to her friends and the Formans, trying to convince them she was fine. Her friends were too self-involved to notice the changes in her, and Kitty wasn't about to call her out on it. The kind mother-hen would only give her sympathetic smiles and ask her how she was doing. Jackie would always answer fine. But she wasn't fine. Jackie was a mess. She was a train-wreck, to be more precise. Every day, the tiny girl woke up and tried to find a reason to get up. Each day, she lost one.

First, Jackie lost her job. The job she'd worked so hard for. A part of Jackie wasn't surprised. She hadn't expected to work out for her. Still, the lose stung because she gave up Steven for that job. Now she didn't have either.

The second and worst blow was losing Steven. It hit her like a bullet. Her puddin pop ran off and married a stripper when he claimed he wasn't ready to marry her. What did Sam have that she didn't? Jackie was smart and beautiful. Sure, she could be loud, stubborn, ad obnoxious, but she loved Steven. Why hadn't that been enough? Jackie knew they had issues, but she had been sure they could work through them. And when Steven saw Kelso in a towl in that hotel room, she had been sure he would understand and know that she hadn't slept with Kelso. But he didn't. Instead, Steven ran off to Vegas, got drunk, and married a stupid stripper, taking away Jackie's faith in the process.

The next blow didn't hurt nearly as much, but it still hurt. Donna, Jackie's best friend, sided with the whore. The girl she considered an older sister liked the stripper with a Trans Am better then her. This felt like a slap in the face. The blonde hair was starting to get to Donna; she was forgetting her feminist ideals. And without the scrawny neighbor boy by her side, the lumberjack wasn't the same. Jackie tried to help her mend her heart, but Donna just insulted her and pushed her away. And she lost something else in her life.

Without Eric and Kelso, the basement wasn't the same. The new people threw off the balance: Randy and Sam. Jackie didn't mind Randy all that much, but she still thought Eric fit better in his spot. What really pissed her off was how easily Randy and Sam were welcomed in. Kelso, Hyde, Eric, and Donna had grown up together and had been friends for many years by the time she and Fez came into the picture. It took them both time become members of the gang. Then again, the gang was missing two vital links. Without the geek and the pretty boy, their group wasn't complete. And Jackie lost her family.

Well, almost. No one else knew about her other family. The ones that she grown up with. Blair, Serena, Nate, Chuck, and Georgina. While she wasn't related to all of them by blood, they were the closest thing to family she had left. Jackie's memories of growing up on the Upper East Side contained all of them: Blair with her play weddings, Serena challenging her to a race in Central Park, Nate laughing at the wild antics of Tom and Jerry, Chuck lifting her up so she could pick a flower off the swinging pot outside a bakery, and Georgina playing Spin the Bottle. They were the people who really defined her. Jackie knew them as well as the back of her hand. Sure, the six bickered like any other family, and there was always jealously running among them. But, at the end of the day, they were still family. Jackie considered leaving Point Place to live with them in New York, but she didn't feel like explaining her depression.

It felt odd to be in the position of needing saving. Jackie had always been the one to do the saving. She took Blair to see a doctor for her bulimia. She held Serena's hair back while she puked after another night for partying. She made sure Georgina didn't overdose on the hard drugs she was into. Jackie was always there with a sympathetic ear and an understanding smile. She didn't judge because that wasn't what they were about. These people had seen her at her best and worst. Blair had watched her cry in a bathroom at some bar with puke in her hair. Serena had been there when Jackie had that pregnancy scare. They were give and take, but mostly give.

Jackie had never felt so isolated from them. She had always visited over the holidays and on weekends when she could. Lately, though, Jackie had stopped going. She didn't know how to hide her fractured heart from the people who knew her best. Jackie knew she didn't have to hide anything, but she was sick of feeling weak. The tiny brunette couldn't take it anymore.

So, after Sam showed up, Jackie just let the depression slowly engulf her. There was no point in fighting it. She just kept on going, thinking that maybe one day the pain would stop. Meanwhile, Fez started to notice. He knew something was wrong with his goddess when she showed up at his salon and said, "Just cut it all off." Of course, he didn't. Fez couldn't ruin Jackie's beautiful hair. He was shocked the next day at the basement when Jackie took off her hat and revealed her new haircut. It was to her collarbone. When Fez asked her who did it, she answered, "I cut it." Fez knew the old Jackie would never cut her own hair. He watched her carefully over the next few weeks. He watched her get quieter, the bags around her eyes get darker, and the shine in her eyes get duller. Fez considered confronting his friend, but he knew he'd get nothing out of Jackie. The girl who used to wear her heart on her sleeve was now a closed book.

Jackie's decision to kill herself wasn't a quick one. It took her a while to come to that conclusion. She just got sick of losing everything she loved. Jackie woke up one morning and realized there was nothing left for her. Even the way she was going to kill herself differed from the way the old Jackie would've done it. The old Jackie would've done something dramatic like slicing her arms open and letting the blood stain her bathroom. The new Jackie opted for a quicker death: pills. She took a handful of her new sleeping pills and prayed they worked quickly. Jackie wrote out a quick suicide note for Fez. She hated that he had to be the one to find her, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Unfortunately or luckily, depending how you look at it, Fez got home just as Jackie was beginning to black out. He noticed the empty bottle of sleeping pills on the counter. Fez began to panic. He knew that Jackie had been depressed, but he never thought that she would try to kill herself. That wasn't like Jackie. Then again. Jackie hadn't been herself since Sam had shown up. Fez mentally cursed his friend for marrying that stripper. He picked up the frail girl in his arms and ran to the car. Fez gently placed her in the front seat and raced off to the hospital. After using Mrs. Forman's name, he managed to get Jackie into emergency surgery. The doctor told Fez she would need her stomach pumped. Fez only nodded numbly as the doctor explained the procedure to him. "And we've already called Ms. Burkhart's emergency number. A Mr. Charles Bass?"

Fez gave the doctor a confused stare. He had no clue who that was. "Who?" he asked the doctor.

"It's Ms. Burkhart's emergency number, so we called it. He's also in charge of all medical decisions to be made for her, according to the paperwork." the doctor told Fez in parting. Fez stared at the wall. Who was this guy who controlled Jackie's life at the moment? The foreigner didn't know, and that made him nervous. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. What was he going to tell the gang? Fez knew Kitty would find out and probably tell everyone else. What would he tell Hyde? The though alone made him shudder. Fez decided to let Jackie make those decisions. She could tell whoever she wanted.

Fez decided to just sit there and wait. For news or maybe divine intervention. He didn't know how things had gotten so screwed up. They used to be a bunch of high school kids who didn't know how to serve without each other. What had changed? Fez could answer that. Eric had gone to Africa, Kelso was in Chicago, and Hyde had married a stripper. Those three things had destroyed their gang. Fez couldn't remember his family in his native land. They were like hazy pictures on a slide. When Fez though of his family, he remembered a picture: all six of them were sitting in their seats in the basement, goofy grins on all of their faces. Jackie was in Hyde's lap, a love struck grin on her face. Hyde's grin matched his girlfriend's, and it looked so right. Fez didn't know how to repair the broken gang, but he did know where to start. He asked one of the nurses if he could borrow their phone, and she said yes. Fez picked it up and dialed a number he knew by heart. A familiar voice answered it. "Hey, Kelso. Look, I have something to tell you. You need to come home. We need you here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this story hasn't gotten any reviews so far, but that's okay. I know it takes people more time to discover cross-over fics than regular fics because most people don't check cross-over fics on a regular basis. I'm going to keep writing anyways because this is just too good for now not to continue. I love these characters and think they meld well together. BTW, in this fic, Bart and Lily never got married just to let you know. So, please review! Pretty please! *gets down on hands and knees and begs* Just kidding! But seriously, reviews are always welcome. I don't own That '70s Show or Gossip Girl, though I totally should. I'd make my Religion class watch Gossip Girl as punishment for saying it stinks. *laughs evilly* Enjoy the chapter!**

Charles Bass, or Chuck as his friends and enemies called him, was getting ready for another day of ruining his deceased dad's company.Bart Bass had been a powerhouse, and Chuck wanted to live up to his name. A maid knocked on his door and entered his room. "Mr. Bass, telephone for you. Call from Point Place," the large, Russian women announced with a scowl. He wondered if it was from having to work for him or just a general disdain for life. Wait, Point Place… Jackie! Chuck had almost forgot about his sister. Well, technically half-sister, but he'd beat the crap out of anyone who was willing to point that out. As far as he was considered, Jackie was his flesh and blood. Chuck and Jackie were only a few months apart, Chuck being the older sibling. Jackie had been the result of an affair between Bart Bass and Pam Burkhart, maiden name Waldorf. The two had an passionate relationship as teenagers, but the Waldorfs didn't approve of the working class boy dating their high-bred daughter. Little did they know that poor boy would grow up to become a multi-billionaire.

Years later, Bart returned to New York with his new bride. He ran into Pam and her new husband, a powerful lawyer named Jack Burkhart. He was everything the Waldorfs had wanted for their daughter: wealthy, handsome, smart, and sophisticated. Still, Pam was unhappy in her marriage. She started to drink heavily to help ignore the coldness of her husband. The former couple soon rekindled their flame, unknown to their spouses. They would meet a the Plaza and spend days in Bart's business suite he kept on special occasions. Everything came to a sudden halt when Mrs. Bass announced her pregnancy. Pam didn't want to break up a family, and she insisted that the affair should end. Of course, nothing was that simple on the Upper East Side. Pam discovered she was pregnant. To Bart's dismay, she insisted it was her husbands and cut off all ties with the mogul. Chuck was born in August, and his mother died in labor. Jackie arrived in November. Bart insisted on a paternity test. The mogul knew the little girl was his and wasn't going to lose another member of his family after the death of his wife. The test confirmed his suspicions. Surprisingly, Jack Burkhart stayed with his wife. His business trips, however, grew longer and longer. Pam fell off the wagon and started flying to exotic countries to party and sleep with hot guys. Bart wasn't always the most attentive father, but at least he actually cared about his kids. Chuck and Jackie grew up knowing they were siblings and acting like it. The playboy was very protective of his sister. If Jackie's dress was too short, he would demand she go put on tights. The tiny brunette played the role of the annoying sister well. When Chuck was trying to nail a girl, Jackie would tell her about his childhood fear of raccoons. The two siblings raised each other along with Blair, Serena, Nate, and Georgina.

"Hello," Chuck answered cautiously. He wouldn't let his guard down until he heard Jackie's perky voice. At least, he hoped it was perky. The last time they'd talked a week ago, Jackie had sounded complacent and depressed.

"Mr. Bass, this is Dr. Truman from Point Place Hospital. You're Ms. Burkhart's emergency number, and I'm calling to inform you that Ms. Burkhart tried to commit suicide yesterday afternoon," the voice on the other line stated in a monotone voice. Chuck felt like he'd misheard the doctor. There was no way Jackie, his bubbly sister, would try to kill herself. Sure, her life wasn't in the greatest place right now, but Jackie had always been a fighter.

"Ms. Burkhart did what?" he asked for clarification. Chuck wanted the doctor to take back his words and say that Jackie was fine. Realistically, he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"She tried to kill herself by taking about seven or eight sleeping pills. Luckily, we were able to pump her stomach. We still do need someone to come and see her paperwork," the doctor explained to him.

"I'll be there in a few hours," Chuck replied, hanging up the phone. He called for the butler, Henry. Henry briskly walked into the room.

"Yes, sir?" he asked in a dignified tone.

"Henry, I need you to clear my schedule for the next few days. I also need you to call Ms. Waldorf, Ms. Sparks, Ms. Van Der Woodsen, and Mr. Archibald. Tell that to meet me here in an hour with luggage." Chuck ordered politely. Henry immediately set off to complete those tasks. Chuck went into his room and packed his stuff.

Chuck thought about the last time Jackie had been to New York for a visit. It had been a few days after that idiot boyfriend of hers went to Vegas and married a stripper. The Jackie who had arrived in the Bass suite was broken, almost beyond repair. Except for the fact that the six of them didn't believe in being broken beyond repair. If they did, they would've given up on Georgina all those times she went to rehab for drug abuse, Serena when she partied so hard that they had to go to the emergency, and even Blair with throwing up she ate. Jackie had the most faith out of all of them. It was the closest thing you could get to innocence on the Upper East Side. It was the reason Jackie visited Georgina in rehab with movies and nail polish, held Serena's hair while she puked and made pancakes for her hangover, and went to Blair's doctor appointments. After that guy married a stripper, Chuck noticed that Jackie's faith was gone. He knew she still had it them, but it was gone everywhere else. That made Chuck want to strangle the jackass to death. He didn't even bother to remember his name; all Chuck needed to know was that this dude broke his sister. He resolved to fix Jackie and bring back her faith. They all owed her to it to do that.

Henry came in Chuck's room to announce the arrival of his guests. Chuck grabbed his luggage and walked into the living room. His four friends were standing there, waiting. Blair looked impatient, her heels tapping on the hard wood. Serena was telling Nate about the creepy guy she'd bumped into at a coffee shop yesterday. Georgina was sitting on the couch reading the newest Vogue. "Chuck!" his manipulative girlfriend shouted. "What's going on?"

Chuck looked at his friends. "I got a call from Point Place." This got everyone's attention. Jackie had been distant lately, and they all were wondering why. "Jackie tried to kill herself yesterday with sleeping pills," Chuck confessed honestly.

Blair felt her knees buckle. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Jackie and Georgina were the closest thing to a family she had. Eleanor could care less about her daughter's life, and Harold was all the way in Paris with his lover. The three cousins were more than just cousins. They were sisters; some people even thought they were twins. Blair considered Jackie a part of her. Knowing the girl she loved so much tried to kill herself made the queen bee sick. Blair looked over at her boyfriend. There was no way Chuck was taking this well. There were few things he loved more in the world than Jackie. People called him the devil, but the devil always had a soft spot for his sister. "How is she?" Blair managed to mutter out. None of this felt real.

"She's in stable condition. They had to pump her stomach." Chuck explained. Serena grimaced. She remembered getting her stomach pumped all too well. "The doctor needs me to go sign paperwork, and Jackie needs us. It's time for a visit to Point Place." Chuck looked around the room.

"I'm in," Blair immediately answered. If it wasn't for Jackie, there was a good chance she'd be dead right now. The loud midget had been the one to guide her through recovery, never giving up. Jackie was there for the good and bad days. The binging, the puking, the doctor appointments… She went through it all to make sure Blair would be okay.

"I'm in," Georgina answered next. Jackie and Blair were her only family. Georgina didn't speak to her parents anymore. Being a child prodigy had always strained her relationship with her parents, and one day, Georgina just snapped under the pressure. The Sparks had high expectations even for Upper East Side parents. Georgina graduated from college at fourteen and turned to the wild side when the pressure got to be too much. She started doing all kinds of hard drugs, basically anything she could get her hands on. Jackie was the one to tell Georgina she had a problem and admit her into rehab. After several relapses, Georgina was now clean. She owed to all to Jackie's perseverance. Georgina wondered where that perseverance went in Jackie's life. The girl she knew would never considering killing herself. That would mean giving up, and Jackie Burkhart never gave up. Georgina was going to remind her of that.

"And me of course!" Serena shouted without hesitation. Jackie had been there too many times to count. All those drunken nights and close calls… Somehow, the tiny brunette always managed to save her. Serena figured she owed Jackie this much at the very least. She wanted to bring the shine back to Jackie. She hadn't been the same her last visit. Serena knew that their little makeshift family wasn't complete with Jackie's bubbly persona. It was an important part of them, like Blair's bossiness or Nate's kindness. Without it, their family would fall apart. And Serena knew their family wasn't normal and that some people would never get it, but she didn't care. They knew what they were to each other. That was enough."

"You couldn't keep me away if you tried," Nate added with his lopsided grin. Jackie was a vital part of them. She made Blair nicer, Chuck more responsible, kept Serena and Georgina in line, and gave him advice. Jackie had somehow always known that it would end up being Serena and Nate and then Blair and Chuck. Ever since they were little kids, that was the way she insisted it would be. No one guessed Jackie would be right. Nate loved Jackie like the little sister he never had. He remembered staying in Jackie's empty apartment with Serena and Jackie because both the girl's mothers were gone again. Nate knew how much Jackie hated being alone, and he wanted to make sure she never felt that alone again.

The friends called a bellhop and headed downstairs to Chuck's limo. The bags were put in the trunk, and they all got in. Serena was next to Nate and Blair next to Chuck with Georgina in the middle. They drove to the airport where Chuck's private jet was waiting. All the six of them could think was, Watch Point Place, we're coming. On the flight, Chuck and Nate both dreamed of punching that bastard's face in repeatedly. Blair flipped through a magazine looking at a new wardrobe for Jackie. Serena sat there making friendship bracelets like she was back at camp again. Everyone would have one when she was done. It would remind them that they were family no matter what. Georgina looked through an old scrapbook Jackie insisted on bringing. She laughed at the goofy pictures of them as kids. All five of them were anxious to see Jackie. They were all wondering, What went wrong? Serena, Nate, Georgina, Chuck, and Blair were in for a shock. And just in time. Things were starting to get boring on the Upper East Side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'd just like to say thanks for the reviews. I really like getting them. I'm still trying to decide how long this story is going to be, but I enjoy writing it so it'll probably be longer. I don't own either of these shows cuz if I did, That '70s Show would still be on air. Stupid, unappreciative actors who decide they want to try new things thus causing the writers to have to write them out and ruin the show! *makes a frowny face* Anyways, enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**

Chuck woke up from his nap just as the Bass jet was preparing to land. He looked around him. Serena was still sleeping, her blond hair spread all over the pillow. Most people would agree that the tall blonde looked like an angel when she was sleeping. This always made Chuck laugh. He'd know Serena long enough to know she's no angel, just as Serena knew he was no devil. A devil wouldn't drop everything to go help a family member in need. It wasn't the first time he'd done that, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Blair and Georgina were in the middle of an intense game of poker. Chuck could tell by Blair's scowl and the lines on her forehead that she was losing. Georgina was wearing a smug grin, her eyes betraying amusement. Of all of them, she was probably the best card player. Georgina said it was due to her many rehab stints. "Those places are boring. The only thing you can do there besides eat and sleep is play cards. After a while, you get pretty good," she'd often say when asked how she got so good. That comment always made the five others mad, especially Jackie. To them, it sounded like Georgina was trying to downplay her time in rehab and make it sound like it didn't matter. In reality, it did matter. If Jackie hadn't gotten her help, Georgina would've overdosed by now. The girls didn't noticed him studying them; they were too preoccupied by their card game.

Chuck walked towards Nate, who was in the middle of reading something. Upon further inspection, it looked like a letter. "Enjoying your reading material, Nathanial?" Chuck teased as he took a seat next to his best friend. Nate just rolled his eyes.

"Not really. Vanessa decided to pour her feeling out to me in a letter, and I'm about ready to gag," Nate replied. Chuck smirked.

"That's what you get for dating Brooklyn girls. Stick to the Upper East Side, Archibald," Chuck advised. Truthfully, he had never understood Serena and Nate's connections with Brooklyn. Nate's fling with Vanessa didn't even register in Chuck's mind. He knew it would always be Nate and Serena, just like when they were five years old. There was nothing the Brooklyn girl could do to change that. Dating Dan Humphrey had probably been one of the worst mistakes Serena ever made, and they all knew it. It had killed Chuck to watch her try to change for the brooding writer. The bright, vivacious Serena they all knew faded under the watch of Downer Dan. So when Jackie, in the city for another visit, met Dan, he knew she would immediately hate him. Jackie's loyalty to their family also made her believe none of them needed to change anything about themselves for anyone.

"The people who love you accept you for the good and the bad, not just the parts they like," the loud midget would always insist. After listening to Dan trash their world and see Serena say nothing, Jackie spoke up. "You know, Dan, I don't think you can really pass judgment. You haven't seen the entire Upper East Side. There's more to our lives than money and privilege." The whole group had stared at her in shock. Jackie had just said what the rest of the group had been dying to shout since Dan had walked into Serena's life, judgment in hand. That statement shut Dan up for the rest of the evening.

Nate looked at his best friend, who was deep in though. He knew what Chuck was thinking. Why the obsession with Brooklyn? No one in the group had ever understood why he and Serena both felt a pull there. Jackie had tried to understand, and she somewhat did because it was the same reason she came back to New York. Nate knew why the two kept going back to Brooklyn. When things started to get hard or fall apart, it was comforting place to run away to. He knew, ultimately, he'd always come back to the Upper East Side, back to his family. Because, while Vanessa was great, Serena was better. She made him laugh like they did when they were seven, and she had that special smile that was just for him. Nate turned around to see Serena wake and smiling at him. "Hey, sleepyhead. How was the nap?" Nate asked softly.

"Good. Come snuggle with me," she demanded. Without an argument, Nate laid down near Serena and put her arms around her. She moved closer to him. Chuck rolled his eyes at the sight before him. He knew those two had issues they needed to work out, but he also knew they'd be fine.

Blair left her card game frustrated and sat down near her boyfriend. Georgina was sitting in the plush leather chair reading Anna Karenina. "Hey," Chuck whispered in her ear. Blair smiled at him.

"Bored without me?" she asked coyly. Chuck moved a hair out of her eye.

"You have no idea," he answered. The couple started making out. Georgina rolled her eyes and went back to her book as the flight landed.

Meanwhile, Fez sat in the Formans' basement, tons of tension in the air. Or, at least that's what Hyde thought. He sensed his foreign friend was angry but didn't ask why. Knowing Fez, it wouldn't be long until he announced it to everyone. Hyde was surprised when, after an hour watching Charlie's angel, Fez said nothing. He sighed. "Fez, what's wrong?" Hyde asked.

Fez glared at him. "Do not talk to me, you son of a bitch!" the foreigner snapped. This got everyone's attention. Fez never said those words with such hate. It was usually a joking phrase for him.

Donna tried to relieve the tension. "So, any plans for tonight?" she asked casually. Fez shot her a look as well before answering.

"Kelso is coming for a visit, and we are going somewhere," Fez answered, trying to keep his temper in check. He wanted to scream at all of them for hurting Jackie so much, but he knew that wouldn't help his beautiful goddess. Jackie would want him to say nothing.

"Fun. It'll be good to see Kelso." Donna said without thinking. This set Fez off.

"You will not being Kelso because you are not invited!" Fez screamed with as much anger as he could muster. Donna opened her mouth to ask why, but he stopped her. "And don't you dare ask why! You've changed since Eric left, Donna. You've become nothing more than a shallow blonde who treats her friends like crap!"

Hyde looked down at the floor, even though he was nodding in agreement in his head. Not having Eric had affected Donna in the worst ways possible. He barely recognized his childhood friend anymore. The old Donna would've never befriended his stripper wife, breaking another piece of Jackie's heart in the process. Hyde knew he had made a mistake marrying Sam, but Donna genuinely thought befriending Sam was the right thing to do. And maybe it was, but the former redhead's loyalty should've remained with Jackie.

Fez looked over at Hyde and couldn't help himself. "And you! You're an asshole, Hyde, for what you did to Jackie! What did Jackie do to you to deserve the treatment she's been getting?" On that note, Fez left the basement. Hyde thought about what Fez said. He wish he could come up with an answer for that question.

The five New Yorkers were also on their way to the hospital. The driver parked the car, and they ran into the building, anxious see the tiny brunette. After finding the right wing, Chuck approached a doctor and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Charles Bass. My friends and I are here to see Ms. Burkhart." The doctor nodded and went to get the room number. Chuck told them to go in while he and Nate filled out the paperwork. Truthfully, the boys just didn't want to be the first ones to see Jackie.

Blair, Serena, and Georgina walked into the tiny hospital room. Right in front of them was Jackie in a small hospital bed. Her appearances was startling. Jackie's skin was pale, and her arms were bony. There were dark bags under her eye, and Georgina would also bet that her eyes wouldn't have their usual shine if open. The most shocking thing to all of them, though, was Jackie's new haircut. The dull, coarse hair was cut unevenly up to her collarbone. Blair knew that her cousin had done it herself. They all knew how much Jackie loved her long, luscious black hair. As a child, she had always been the most reluctant to get a hair cut. Chuck would always have to bribe her with a new purse. Jackie cutting her hair could only mean one thing; she had given up on appearances. And once an Upper East Sidder gave up on appearances, the end must be near. That wasn't the bubbly, carefree girl they'd grown up with and gone to for advice. The girl laying in that bed was frail and broken. Serena and Georgina felt like they were looking in the mirror a year or two ago.

Just their presence woke Jackie up. She always seemed to know when her family was near. "You guys came," she whispered with a sad smile. Blair met her cousin's eyes.

"Jackie, you're like our sister. Family always shows up in times of crisis," Blair responded softly. She went over the bed and gave Jackie a huge hug. Neither girl seemed to want to let go. "We missed you so much," Blair added.

"I've missed you guys so damn much, too. I considered just leaving this town and surprising you guys, but…" Jackie trailed off in mid-sentence. She didn't know if she was strong enough to say the words aloud. Then she remembered who she was taking to. They were family; they would never judge her and run away like certain other people.

"But what?" Serena prodded gently. Jackie had been there for her breakdowns, and Serena was here for hers.

"But I didn't want to be like my mother. I didn't want run away my whole life," Jackie confessed, tears in her eyes.

Georgina walked over to her cousin and grabbed her bony hand. "Jackie, you are nothing like your mother. Pam is a floozy whore who doesn't give a crap about anyone. You are a beautiful, kind, generous person who never stops helping the people she loves. You're ten times the person Pam ever was or will be. You will never be like your mother because you have us, and we'd never let that happen to you," Georgina reassured the girl she considered a sister. "Plus, if you came back to the Upper East Side, you'd be coming home, not running away," she added.

Chuck and Nate walked in just in time to hear Georgina's speech. They also heard Jackie's faint whisper of "That's not what he'll think…"

That comment made Chuck explode. "Jackie, as your older brother, I have to say something to you. You may not like it and it may cause you pain, but I'm going to say it anyways." Blair looked over at her boyfriend whom she had never seen angrier. Now wasn't the time to interrupt him. "It doesn't matter what that asshole thinks. He treated like you like shit, Jackie. Then, when you ask him for future, he won't give you an answer. Then you leave this crappy town for a job in Chicago, and he pulls his head out of his ass. He goes to your hotel only to see his best friend in a towel and assumes you slept with him. He goes off to Vegas, gets drunk, and marries a stripper. Then he comes back after you've lost your job because of him. You think you can work things out with him until a curveball hits you. His stripper wife shows up at the front door. You sit around that basement for a month watching the guy you love with his new wife, also losing your best friend in the process." Chuck took a deep breath, and Blair put a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Nate stepped in, sensing that Chuck's rant needed a little explanation. Jackie looked up at the guy she considered a second brother. 'Jackie, what Chuck was trying to say is that this guy doesn't deserve an opinion on the way you live your life. I mean, look at where you are right now. You're in a hospital because of a suicide attempt that thankfully didn't work. You're a good person, and we love just the way you are. You don't need anyone's approval on the way you live you life. You're Jackie Burkhart, for God's sake." This comment made the tiny brunette smile. "You need to do something for yourself. Stop worrying about those so-called friends of yours think."

Jackie thought about what Nate had said. She did miss her family, and maybe New York would be a good change of scene for her. The former cheerleader knew she had to get out of Point Place; this town was suffocating her. Jackie knew she was bigger than the town and the people in it. It had been a while since she realized that. There were so many opportunities in the big city. Maybe she could even go to school. Jackie could live with Chuck at the Palace like when they were kids and have sleepovers with the girls. She never remembered staying anywhere but Chuck's suite as a little girl. Maybe going back to her roots would help heal her broken heal.

Jackie looked up at her family, at their faces. Looks of worry and love were spread across all of them. "Get me out of here so I can pack my stuff," she ordered Chuck with her devious smile and a tiny sparkle in her eyes.

"I'll arrange for it to be shipped," Chuck answered, not taking his eyes off his sister. There was something in her eyes again. He realized it was hope. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked in the lowest voice possible. Chuck would do whatever was necessary to help Jackie, whether it was getting a hit man placed in her bastard ex-boyfriend or paying for therapy. Jackie nodded her hand. "I'll go sign you out."

Meanwhile, the girls entertained Jackie. Blair got her new clothes, and Jackie slipped into a cute ensemble. Georgina gave her a book she said Jackie would enjoy. It was called The Bell Jar. Jackie thought it sounded like a stupid title but knew Georgina always managed to find her books she couldn't put down. Serena gave her a pink, green, and yellow friendship bracelet, having made it in Jackie's favorite colors especially for her, and painted her nails Jackie's favorite red while updating her on a little gossip. Jackie smiled; she was starting to feel like herself again. The five always brought out the best in her. It felt good to be a part of a family again, and Jackie was determined to stay that way. Even if it meant cutting everyone else in her life out.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, in this chapter, you're in for a couple shockers. No Jackie or the Gossip Girl gang, but I figured our That '70s Show gang needed some attention. It's a little on the short side, but the last update was super long. I hope you guys like it! Reviews are always welcomed. I don't own this show. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction. Enjoy!**

Fez and Kelso walked through the hospital looking for someone who could tell them where Jackie was. Fez hadn't seen his goddess since he'd delivered her to the hospital. The doctor had refused to let him see her, stating that he wasn't family. Fez had been angered by that statement. Jackie didn't have any family besides them, or so he thought.

Kelso watched Fez pace around the room looking for someone who could lead them to Jackie. The pretty boy felt overwhelming guilt for what Jackie did. If it wasn't for him, Jackie and Hyde would be together right now. Jackie wouldn't have had a reason to want to kill herself. "Hey, Fez. This is all my fault, isn't it?" Kelso asked, bitterness in his voice. Fez studied his friend's face before responding.

"No, it isn't. Sure, you being there probably didn't help, but Hyde could have heard Jackie out before leaving. He could have acted like a man. Instead, he ran off to Vegas and married a stripper. That wasn't your fault." Fez reasoned comfortingly. "Besides, would Jackie have gone to visit you and Brooke after that happened if she was mad at you? No, she wouldn't have. Jackie forgave you, man. She told me that herself," Fez added, hoping to ease his friend's guilt. He felt the same kind of guilt. His was related to not being there for Jackie more. Sure, he'd let her cry on his shoulder, but he hadn't gone off and yelled at Hyde until today.

Kelso took a deep breath. "Okay, little buddy. Let's go find Jackie." Finally, they found a nurse. She was blonde with huge boobs, and Kelso had to mentally remind himself that he was with Brooke. "Miss, could you please tell us what room Ms. Burkhart is in?"

The nurse glanced at her clipboard. She looked at the two worried men. "Sorry, Ms. Burkhart checked out this morning." She tried to walk away, but Fez stopped her.

"Wait, who checked her out?" Fez asked, slight panic in his voice. Where was his goddess?

"A Mr. Charles Bass," the nurse responded casually. "Wait, are you Fez?" she asked curiously. Fez nodded. "She left these for you," the nurse said, handing him two letters. She walked away, and Fez opened the envelope with his name on it. He opened up the letter and read it aloud so Kelso could hear it.

"Dear Fezzie, I'm really sorry you had to find me like that. Just so you know, I didn't plan on killing myself. It was something that just happened. I lost everything: Steven, Donna, my job… Without Eric and Kelso in the basement, our group wasn't the same. I just got sick of being alone, you know? I just wanted to let you know that you're a great friend and that I hope you forgive me for what I have to do. I'm going away for a while, but I'll come back eventually. Tell Michael he's forgiven. I don't know if I'll be in touch, but I'll always be thinking of you guys. Give the other letter to the Formans and don't read it. Your friend, Jackie." Fez finished reading the letter and looked over at Kelso. Both were in complete shock. Neither of them had realized the hell Jackie had been going through.

A few days later, everyone was hanging out in the basement. Hyde noticed that both Fez and Kelso were giving him the cold shoulder. He suspected it had something to do with Jackie. "Okay, what did I do now?" he asked, receiving silence. Kelso looked like he was trying not to punch the crap out of Hyde.

With perhaps the worst timing ever, Sam walked in and sat down on Hyde's lap. Kelso and Fez both glared at her. Donna got fed up with the tension. "Okay guys, what the hell is going on?" she demanded to know. This set Kelso off.

"You know, we've been friends a long time, Donna, and I've never seen you be this fucking clueless," he spat out, eyeing the former red-head with disdain. "Look around. What's missing?"

Sam caught on quickly. "Oh, you mean the annoying midget? I did realize her shrill voice was missing. Good riddance," she replied haughtily.

"Shut up, you blond whore!" Fez screamed angrily. Adding flames to the fire, Kitty and Red ran downstairs. They had just read Jackie's letter.

"Where are the dumbasses?" Red's voice boomed as they came down the stairs. He found the dumbasses in question. "You two," he started to say, pointing a finger at Donna and Hyde. "You two have clearly stolen the dumbass cake. I'm going to put my foot so far up your asses that they'll be at your head!" Red shouted furiously. Hyde and Donna kept their heads down, not wanting to look him in the eyes. Red's rant was only interrupted by Kitty.

"Is she really gone?" the kind mother hen asked Fez. Kitty couldn't believe Jackie would try to kill herself. She felt so awful that one of her babies had to go through all that pain.

"Yeah, someone came to pick up all of her stuff yesterday," Fez answered sadly. It had only been a few days, and he already missed Jackie.

"Wait, Jackie's gone?" Donna asked for clarification. Everyone rolled their eyes. The blonde was really starting to get to Donna's head.

Hyde ignored the blonde's question. "Where did she go?" he asked worriedly. He knew Jackie had been depressed, but he never thought she'd just get up and leave. That was for quitters, and that wasn't Jackie Burkhart. Then again, Hyde didn't know what Jackie had been through. The Jackie he knew and the current Jackie were two very different people.

"We don't know," Fez responded bitterly. He knew Jackie had her reasons for not telling them where she was going, but it still hurt.

Hyde noticed how Kitty looked down at her feet and knew she and Red knew where the tiny brunette was. He also knew that, if they weren't going to tell them, they must have a good reason not to. Kitty and Red walked up the stairs, leaving the gang to take in the news.

Donna was completely shocked. Why would Jackie leave and not say a word? Then again, she knew things had changed since Sam showed up, or even since Eric left and Kelso moved. The group had changed and not for the better. The old Donna would've kicked Hyde's ass for going off and getting married to a stripper and then let Jackie cry on her shoulder. Instead, the new Donna befriended the stripper wife and shut out Jackie. "This is all my fault," she stated sadly.

Fez smiled at the return of the Donna he knew, the one he had hoped was still there. "No, it's not completely your fault. You played a huge part in it, but I think Hyde and his little stripper wife over there deserve the bulk of the blame," he reassured her.

"I don't see what the big deal is. The girl's gone. So what?" Sam said snottily. "None of you seemed to like her anyways. And why would you? She was a bitch." Hyde couldn't take anymore. He stood up, causing Sam to fall off his lap. Everyone laughed as the stripper stood up and yelled, "What the hell, Hyde!"

"I want a divorce. Get your shit and get out," Hyde said with no emotion in his voice.

"What?" Sam asked, clearly in shock.

"I said get your shit and get out. I'll have my lawyer call yours." Hyde repeated.

"We're not really married. I'm still married to my first husband." Sam added, hoping to get some kind of reaction out of him.

"Good. Then get your shit, get out, and never contact me again," Hyde stated, a scowl on his face.

"You'll regret this," Sam snarled at him as she grabbed all her stuff.

"Trust me, this is probably the smartest thing I'll ever do," Hyde replied, watching her walk out the door. He smiled for the first time in a month. Hyde was finally free. He could try to find Jackie and get her back. Sure, that would probably be a long and hard process, but he was willing to put in the work. Hyde loved Jackie, and he was finally able to admit it. Nothing could stand in his way from getting his girl. Not even Red Forman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so just wanted to say thanks for your reviews. They are always appreciated. This chapter's format is going to be a little different because I'm going to incorporate Gossip Girl into the story. I bet you're wondering how there could be a Gossip Girl in the 70s. It's harder to get it around. Well, you'll have to read to find out. Oh, and this chapter is set three months after the previous one. I don't own Gossip Girl or That '70s Show since I'm just a lowly aspiring writer. **

Three months passed since Jackie left Point Place. The time away was good for her. At the insistence of Blair, she had stayed a short week in the Ostroff Center. Thankfully, Serena had convinced Blair that Jackie could just live with Chuck and attend weekly therapy. The blonde bombshell reminded her brunette friend of how Lily had kept Eric locked up in there for months after his suicide attempt. Blair agreed, and they came up with an alternative plan. Chuck's suite had four bedrooms, enough for everyone to stay there. Chuck and Blair shared a room, as did Serena and Nate. Jackie being back had down both couples good. Chuck and Blair were stronger than ever, and Serena and Nate were newly committed and extremely happy. Jackie and Georgina each got their own rooms, but the two cousins, more often than not, slept in one room. On weekends, the six of them would take the mattresses and drag them into the den, spending the night watching movies and talking. During the week, everyone except Georgina attended Columbia. Jackie was majoring in design and getting a lot of attention for her skill. Eleanor even offered to help find her buyers if the tiny brunette was interested. Jackie was in a good place, and her life was pretty stable.

One of the things that had surprised her the most was how much she had missed the social world of the Upper East Side. Of course, Jackie had no problem going to the Hub to grab a burger or hanging out in the Formans' basement, but it was fun going to fancy events. She loved helping Blair plan them, picking out or designing dresses for the girls, driving in Chuck's limo, and dancing the waltz. The glitz and the glamour was a breath of fresh air from her dull Wisconsin existence. To make it even better, the people going to the events with her actually wanted to be there. Well, most of the time. But even a stubborn Georgina could be won over by the promises of cute guys and a martini. Jackie remembered how hard it had been for her to convince Hyde to go to prom and shook her head. If only he could see her now. Guys practically lined up to take her to parties.

And then there was Carter Baizen. Most Upper East Siders knew the pair's history. Blair, Chuck, Nate, and Georgina all loathed him. Serena thought he was a half-decent guy when he tried to be but never when it came to Jackie. Jackie and Carter were strictly friends with benefits whenever both of them were single. Neither could stand being alone, so they used each other for company. Of course, Jackie hadn't slept with Carter since getting together with Steven. So once she arrived back in the city, it was only natural for the two to start up their old routine. It wasn't a bad one. Carter helped Jackie forget, and she helped him relax. Strangely, Carter and Jackie grew to care about each other, but only as friends. Carter was a good friend. He never tried to pry, and he was okay with just sitting in silence. Jackie had told him about Steven and the real reason she came back to the city. He had replied simply by kissing her cheek softly.

Meanwhile, back in Point Place, things were bad. Hyde was surly and unapproachable, burying himself in work. He spent the weekends drinking and having circles. Eric had come home early after getting a letter from Donna about Jackie's disappearance. The couple was engaged and living together in an apartment not too far from the Formans. Donna missed her best friend immensely. Kelso also moved back after successfully convincing Brooke Point Place was a great place to raise kids. Fez still worked at the hair salon and mourned the lose of his goddess roommate. The gang was starting to heal, but it just wasn't the same without Jackie. Kitty and Red felt bad for concealing Jackie's whereabouts, but they knew the poor girl needed a chance to recover.

Everything changed one Saturday afternoon. Kitty was baking chocolate chip cookies while Red was watching football. Everyone else was in the basement. Eric and Donna were going at it like wild animals, Kelso was trying to juggle fireworks, Hyde was watching Gilligan's Island, and Fez was flipping through an old magazine he'd discovered in the kitchen. It seemed to be like a society page, but Fez enjoyed flipping through it and starting at the hot women in ball gowns. One article caught his eye.

_Hey Upper East Side, it's Gossip Girl with the latest scoop on Manhattan's scandalous elite. Latest buzz on my radar is the mysterious return of Jackie Burkhart, the sixth member of our favorite group of Upper East Siders. Everyone who's anyone knows Jackie, and her fresh beauty and cheerful attitude would give Queen B a run for her money. Too bad the two brunettes are cousins. That would be an interesting battle.. Jackie may have been forced into exile in the cheese state for six years, but once an Upper East Sider always an Upper East Sider. So what could have brought the return of one of our favorite party girls? Rumor has it she's running from heartbreak in Wisconsin. What's the matter, J? Did a cheese head break your heart? That's okay, I'm sure a certain bad boy would be more than happy to comfort you. Know any scoop? Send me the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Fez felt his jaw drop. Jackie was in New York? Why would she go to New York? Then he remembered a late night conversation with his goddess. The two of them had been drunk, trying to get over heartbreak, and Jackie had just blurted it out. "If I was ever going to leave Point Place, I'd go to New York City," she had stated loudly, the look on her face revealing that she was contemplating it.

"Why New York City?" Fez had asked curiously. Chicago was closer, and Kelso and Brooke lived there. He knew how much Jackie hated being alone.

"I grew up there, Fezzie. It's where all my old friends are. All the memories are there," she had answered wistfully. Fez could tell she was lost in her memories of a better time.

Everyone noticed Fez was in shock. Kelso poked his friend. "What's up, man? Is there a picture of a hot girl dipped in chocolate in there or something?" he guessed, receiving a smack from his girlfriend. "Ow, Brooke! I was just guessing. Not a lot of things can put Fez into a state of shock. Hot girls dipped in chocolate would definitely be one of them."

"Jackie's in New York City," Fez answered in a low voice. Only Kelso could hear him.

"Jackie's in New York City!" he shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned towards him.

"What?" Hyde asked, his tone serious. He walked over to Fez. "How do you know that?" Fez handed him the magazine. Hyde read it, steam practically rolling out of his ears. Strangers could know where Jackie was, but he couldn't.

Donna grabbed the article and started to read it. She stopped and turned to her friends. "Who is Gossip Girl?" she read from the bottom. "And since when is Jackie from New York?"

Hyde was the first to answer. "She grew up there. Jackie's dad decided to move hear when she was in the eighth grade." Everyone gave him a look, one that questioned how he knew that. "What? Sometimes I actually listened to her when she talked. Anyways, what are we going to do?"

Eric spoke up. "You guys, don't you think there's a reason Jackie didn't want us knowing where she was?" he asked, trying to be wise. Everyone gave him a dirty look. "Never mind then," Eric added awkwardly.

"Like the…" Kelso was about to spill the beans when Fez screamed bloody murder. Everyone stared at the foriegner. You could hear Kitty and Red running down the stairs.

"What are you dumbasses doing in my basement?" Red demanded to know. He was missing a football game to lecture the idiots.

"We found it where Jackie is," Hyde answered angrily, his eyes meeting Red's.

"How?" Kitty asked, knowing something wasn't right. Jackie had told them she didn't tell Fez where she was going.

"This," Fez answered, handing her the magazine. Kitty read the article and looked at the cover.

"Oh my god," Kitty said, shock in her voice. "We started getting these when Jackie left, but I never read them." She checked the date on the magazine. "This is an old one," Kitty stated.

"That means there's a new one in the mailbox!" Donna shouted cheerfully. Everyone ran outside to get it. Once back in the basement, everyone sat down and read the article.

_Spotted: B and C sharing a steamy kiss outside Tiffany's. Wonder what they bought that made B so happy. S and N snuggling close in a both at Belle Mia. G walking into a suspicious looking apartment building. Meeting with a dealer, G? And here I thought you were clean these days. J working late nights at Columbia's Design Department. You better be making me something fabulous, J. D and V drinking coffee on the steps of the Humphrey loft. Cheer up, Brooklyn. You always have each other._ _Little J still MIA. I would be too if I were here. _

_Hey Upper East Side, it's Gossip Girl with the latest scoop on Manhattan's scandalous elite. Of course, the latest and greatest is the return of J. Our favorite cheerleader has regained her place at the top of the empire. Of course, being the daughter of a mulit-billionaire and the sister of C, we expect nothing less. J has been on the scene, living it up with C, B, N, S, and G and gaining many admirers. Of course, J also has her enemies on the Upper East Side. Luckily for her, she has B and C on her side, the masters of manipulation. Of course, J is pretty ruthless herself. Nairtini anyone?_

_One of my favorite events of the years is coming up: the annual debutante ball hosted at the Palace Hotel. We can expect gorgeous gowns, handsome escorts, and tons of drama. Of course, this is Queen B's first year on the chair. Good luck, B. S, N, G, C, and J will all be attending. S and N have finally realized they're meant to be. There must be some mourning going on over in Brooklyn. Lonely Boy and V have both spurned by S and N. Shocking, right? Not. Face it, Brooklyn, you can't compete with the beautiful blonds of the world. It's not how life works. Meanwhile, L has sunk her claws into a new man? Who is the new victim? Have any scoop? Send me the deets. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. _

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

Hyde looked around the room and examine everyone's expressions. The whole gang wanted answers, and they were going to get them. "That's it," he stated solemnly. All eyes were on him. "I'm calling W.B and borrowing his plane. We're flying to New York tomorrow. Have enough stuff packed." Without another word, Hyde went back to his room. The room was buzzing with excitement. They were going to find Jackie and visit New York City. Brooke called her mom and convinced her to take Betsy for a week. Kelso called in and cashed in some vacation time. Donna got someone to cover for her at the station. Eric didn't have a job yet, so he just went and packed. Fez called in sick for the week. Everything was set. All they had to do was wait and wonder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! They're always appreciated. Okay, so has anyone else noticed that, when you go to T70S and GG crossover fics, this story doesn't show up. This has been driving me crazy! Anyways, prepare for the meshing of the two groups! What will happen? Keep reading to find out. Disclaimer: I don't own That '70s Show or Gossip Girl. Personally, I think it would be very selfish to own two amazing shows. I mean, you have to leave something others. Unfortunately, I own neither. **

Jackie put down the Gossip Girl article and sipped her morning coffee. It was scary how much Gossip Girl knew. Then again, the girl did have sources everywhere. If it was a girl. No one was sure who Gossip Girl was. Even the magazine the articles appeared in didn't know. The writer sent in the articles through a PO box and received a pay check the same way. Some people found the articles annoying, but Jackie didn't mind them. When she hadn't been living in New York, a subscription to the magazine Gossip Girl was in kept her in the loop with her Upper East Side friends. Of course, Gossip Girl had also caused Jackie a lot of trouble, too. Her families exploits, from Georgina's drug abuse to her mother's partying, had all been chronicled in the articles. Gossip Girl felt no guilt about printing anything. Hook-ups, break-ups, deaths… You name it, she'd write about it. It was one of the many reasons Jackie's suicide attempt had been kept quiet. The mismatched-eyed beauty didn't want the whole city knowing the hell she had gone through.

Jackie looked over at the mess that was the den. It was Saturday, and as per tradition, they had dragged all the mattresses out into the den the night before and slept there. Well, technically the butler Henry did, but it was their idea. Chuck had his arms around Blair. The couple looked content as they slept. Serena and Nate were spread further apart, but her head was on his chest. Georgina was curled up on her right side, completely oblivious to everything. Everyone's feet were entwined. The sight was so cute Jackie considered taking a picture. They had all been through so many horrible things together, and yet, when they slept, it seemed like nothing bad had ever happened. When they slept, the group went back to being those innocent ten year olds who just wanted to be happy and together.

Georgina woke up with a knot in her neck. She always had knots in her neck after sleeping on the floor. Still, it was worth it. Her family back together and happy was something she was willing to risk a neck cramp for. The three months Jackie had been back were the best in memory. Everything felt complete. Blair and Chuck were going strong, Nate and Serena finally got back together, and Georgina had her partner-in-crime back. The group was reunited. There was still a dark cloud looming over them, though. The five Upper East Sidders continued to worry about Jackie. Sure, she was doing better, better than better in fact. However, they knew the loud midget still had issues, ones that concerned the curly-haired burnout she was still in love with. Georgina wanted to find the punk and kick him in the balls. Her cousin deserved better than some asshole that ran off and married a stripper. She did, however, understand why Jackie still loved him though. Georgina knew better than anyone how hard addictions were to beat.

"Morning." Jackie turned around to see Georgina walking towards her. Her cousin's dark hair was sticking up in a million different places. Jackie held back a laugh. "Laugh and you die," Georgina threatened after seeing Jackie's face, taking a seat next to Jackie at the counter.

"I wasn't going to," Jackie defended herself while trying to keep a straight face. "Coffee?"

"Henry can get it," Georgina replied with a yawn. Jackie rolled her eyes. Not having help for over two years had made her realize how lazy Upper East Sidders were. She got up, went to the coffee pot, poured a cup of coffee, and handed it to her cousin. "Thanks."

"Now, did we really need to call Henry to do that?" Jackie asked knowingly.

"Whatever," Georgina responded, taking a sip of her coffee. Jackie froze. That was what he always said. Whatever was his catchphrase. It had been a couple days since Jackie had though about Hyde. It was getting easier each day, but there was still a void that wouldn't go away.

Meanwhile, their friends were starting to wake up. Serena sprang out of bed with her usual bouncy energy. Unless she had a hangover, the tall blonde had an easy time getting up in the morning. Gently nudging Nate with her foot, she managed to get him up and to the table. Nate, on the other hand, wasn't a morning person. He wasn't completely awake until he had his first cup of coffee.

Something from Gossip Girl came back to Jackie. "Hey, Georgie, what was that suspicious looking apartment building you were spotted walking into?" she asked worriedly. The tiny brunette didn't want to see her cousin fall back into her bad habits.

"Don't worry. I wasn't meeting a dealer. I was meeting my sponsor," Georgina reassured her concerned cousin. Of the whole group, Jackie probably worried about her the most. She was the one who researched rehab programs for her, the one who visited every weekend. A little part of the troubled girl knew her cousin would be okay. If Jackie was always strong enough for the rest of them, she would be strong enough for herself.

"Good," Jackie replied with a smile. An idea suddenly popped into her head. "Hey guys, want to wake Chuck and Blair up a little differently today?" she asked, a devilishly glint in her eyes. The three looked over at her in interest.

"What did you have in mind?" Georgina asked deviously. Jackie told them her plan. Despite the worry that Chuck and Blair would disembowel them, the four Upper East Sidders decided to go through with the prank. Minutes later, armed with water guns, they made their way back into the den.

"1...2...3!" Serena counted down. On three, they all began spraying the sleeping couple.

Blair and Chuck woke up from their peaceful slumber after feeling cool sprays of water. The couple opened their eyes to see Serena, Nate, Georgina, and Jackie spraying them with water guns. "What the hell…" Chuck mumbled, still somewhat asleep. Blair, however, was furious.

"You're all dead!" she shouted. The queen bee grabbed an extra water gun and chased her friends around the kitchen and den. Chuck sat up and watched in amusement. Everyone got soaked. Once the guns were out of water, they all collapsed onto the mattresses, laughing so hard it was difficult to breathe. Jackie smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. It felt good to be home.

Meanwhile, back in Wisconsin, the gang was boarding W.B's plane. Everyone gasped at the luxury around them. Of course, it wasn't nearly as nice as the Bass jet, but none of them knew that. Everyone took a seat in a plush, leather chair. The plane took off. Eric was reading a Star Wars magazine while Donna napped. Fez was flipping through a hair styling magazine, and Kelso was making out with Brooke. Hyde sat in his chair, reliving his memories. The plane ride was smooth, but everyone was still nervous, especially Kelso and Fez. They were the only ones who knew the truth about why Jackie left. They just hoped Jackie was alright.

It was about 2:30 in the afternoon. Since it was Saturday, Blair and Serena were hanging out in the suite with Georgina. The three girls were watching Audrey Hepburn movies, to Blair's delight, and flipping through the new Vogue. Nate had gone with Chuck to look into a possible business venture, or so they said. Really, Nate was going with Chuck to help him find an engagement ring. Jackie, being the workaholic she was, was at Columbia's Design Department finishing up her line. After a lot of prodding from her makeshift family and Eleanor, the former cheerleader had decided to create her own line. She had already started to organize a fashion show, and everyone was excited to see her clothes.

To say they were surprised to hear they had visitors would be saying the least. Serena figured it could be Eric, who had promised to bring his new boyfriend over so they could meet him, until Georgina reminded her that Lily had taken Eric with her to France for a week. Georgina guessed it could be Carter for Jackie until Blair pointed out that he knew Jackie liked to be in the design studio on Saturdays. Confused, Blair told the concierge to send the guests up. Nothing could've prepared her for who actually stepped out of the elevator.

First person to enter the apartment was a cocoa-skinned man with brightly colored clothes on. By the looks of things, he was foreign. Blair's eyes widened when she realized where she recognized him from. "That's Jackie's friend Fez," she whispered to the other two girls. Shock was running amuck. The three girls knew what this meant. Jackie's Wisconsin friends had found her. After Fez, a red-head stepped out, holding the hand of a scrawny guy with a mop hair cut. Georgina guessed them to be Donna and Eric. The pretty boy Serena knew to be Michael Kelso emerged with a brunette she didn't recognize. The last person to step out of the elevator was someone all three girls were familiar with. Steven Hyde, the guy who had broken, no, destroyed Jackie. They all felt deep hatred for him at that moment.

The basement gang examined the three girls that were watching them. The short brunette, who looked unbelievably angry, could've been Jackie's twin. The other brunette looked somewhat like Jackie, but there was a harder, more dangerous element to her. And then there was the tall blonde who looked vaguely familiar to Kelso. He knew they hadn't done it because he would've remembered doing such a hot girl. Still, the pretty boy knew he had seen her before. Eric nervously stepped forwarded and cleared his throat. "Um, hi. We're, uh, friends of…"

Blair glared at him. "We know who you are," she stated coldly. Eric gulped, clearly scared.

Hyde stepped up. He wasn't afraid of tiny brunettes. "Look, we just want to see Jackie," he said gruffly.

"She's not here," Georgina responded in her low voice. There was a glint in her eyes that scared Hyde. It was dark, almost cold.

"We'll wait," he stated, not backing down. No one was going to keep him from seeing Jackie, especially not a couple of girls.

Blair looked over at Georgina and Serena. Clearly, this guy wasn't going to give up and leave. The queen bee sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought. Blair turned to her cousin. "G, go find Henry and tell him to call Chuck and Nate and tell them to get here as fast as they can." Georgina went off to find the butler. She turned to Serena. "S, go get Jackie and take her to Bergdorf's for an hour. Don't let her come back to this apartment until Georgina comes to get you guys." The tall blonde nodded, grabbed her purse, and headed off. "And I'll deal with the cheese heads," Blair mumbled to herself. She turned to the unwelcome guests. "Come then." They followed her into the den. "Sit down." The whole group sat down. Blair looked at the clock. Chuck and Nate better get here soon, she thought to herself. All hell was about to break loose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! It's finally summer! Woo-hoo! Now I promise to update more. Sorry it's taken so long! Anyways, in this chapter, the basement gang gets told off by our favorite Upper East Sidders for the mistreatment of everyone's favorite midget. Will Blair even let them see Jackie? Will the basement gang be able to convince the tiny brunette to come home? And is there any future for Jackie and Hyde? Read to find out out! Reviews are always appreciated! Disclaimer: I don't own That 70s Show or Gossip Girl. Some other dumbasses do. **

The basement gang sat rather uncomfortably in the den of the Bass suite. Everyone was looking around in awe. None of them had ever been in a building nearly this fancy. Donna smiled when she heard Hyde muttering something about the damn government and hotels. It made the red-head feel better knowing her old friend was just as nervous as she was. Hyde and Donna were the ones that had screwed Jackie over the most after all. Hyde had married the stripper, and Donna had welcomed her. Neither of them could ever make Jackie forget that. And her family wasn't about to forget it either, from the looks of it. Hyde could've sworn he'd seen the two dark-haired girls somewhere before. It only took him a moment to remember. Jackie had had a picture of the three of them sitting in a horse-drawn carriage one winter sitting on her bedside table.

Meanwhile, Blair and Georgina were studying their cousin's so-called friends. The stupid one was making Blair nervous since he was fiddling with what seemed to fireworks in his pocket. Luckily, the guy's girlfriend reached into his pocket and took them. The queen bee breathed a sigh of relief. Meanwhile, Georgina sized up everyone else. She immediately liked Fez. The foreigner was the only person left in the basement gang Jackie could really talk about with affection. Kelso seemed harmless enough, so Georgina wasn't going to get mad at him. And according to Jackie, Eric been in Africa during the whole stripper wife fiasco. The only two people the troubled girl had a problem with were Donna and Hyde. It was one thing to marry a stripper while wasted. It was another thing to stay married to said stripper. And from her cousin's stories over the last three years, Georgina knew it wasn't the first time he'd hurt Jackie. The person she really wanted to punch was Donna. Georgina just couldn't understand how the girl could turn her back on Jackie so quickly. Loyalty was important to the six Upper East Sidders. Without it, their family wouldn't work.

Finally, Donna spoke up. "When can we see Jackie?" Both dark-haired cousins glared at the red-head.

"When we let you," Blair sneered. She had meant to make this civil, but these people rubbed her the wrong way. Everyone knew you couldn't mess with a Waldorf and get away with it. And while Jackie lacked the name, she had the attitude.

"Who are you? The princess's bodyguards?" Hyde shot back, a smirk on his face. Georgina resisted the urge to slap the burnout silly.

"We should be. Somehow you always manage to hurt her," she responded with a glare.

"And we're her cousins," Blair cut in. "Jackie's family, which is more than any of you can see." This silenced everyone. Nobody knew Jackie had family in New York, though it did make sense. It was during this silence that Chuck and Nate entered the suite.

"Where's the jackass?" Chuck's voice boomed. Everyone turned to see Chuck Bass enter the apartment. He looked around the room, trying to find the douche bag who had broken his sister. Nate followed close behind.

He turned to Blair. "Where's Serena?" the golden-boy questioned after unsuccessfully calming Chuck down.

"We sent her to pick up Jackie," Blair replied. Nate nodded in understanding. Shopping with Serena could take hours. The two girls might never get home.

Meanwhile, Chuck turned to the basement gang. "Which one of you is Steven Hyde?" he asked menacingly. Hyde stood up.

"It's Hyde," he stated.

"Chuck Bass," the playboy introduced himself, holding out his hand. As Hyde was about to shake Chuck's hand, he pulled it back into a fist and nailed the burnout right in the jaw. Hyde would've crashed into the table if Eric and Kelso hadn't caught him.

"What the hell!" Hyde yelled, pissed off.

Chuck smirked. "That's for hurting my sister, asshole."

"Your sister?" Eric repeated in confusion.

"Jackie," Chuck clarified. At seeing their shocked expressions, he rolled his eyes. "Ah, typical Pam. She forbids her daughter from talking about the only family that actually cares about her. What a gem."

"And let's not forget all of those classy postcards. 'Dear Jackie, I'm hot. All the guys want me. Stay thin.' So heartfelt." Georgina added, her eyes angry simply at the thought of Pam.

"What did your dad ever see in her, Chuck?" Blair questioned with a raised eyebrow. Her boyfriend shrugged.

"Apparently, there was a point in her life where she was actually pleasant. I personally don't believe." Chuck replied.

By now, the basement gang was extremely confused. Kelso stood up and tried to get things clarified. "Okay, so you two", he points to Blair and Georgina, "are Jackie's totally hot cousins. And that dude", he points over to Chuck, "is Jackie's brother." They all nodded. "Damn, Jackie has a really hot family!" Kelso received a smack from Brooke. "What, it's true! Those girls are smoking'!" Brooke hit him once again. "Ow! Babe, stop doing that!"

Hyde ignored his stupid friend. "Why is this the first time we've ever heard of you?" he asked. The Upper East Sidders all looked at each other. None of them were sure they had the right to talk about Jackie's past.

Finally, Chuck spoke up. "Let's just say Jackie's more private a person than you would think."

Kelso snorted. "Clearly. She never told us she had smoking hot cousins!" Brooke slapped him once again.

"Where were you guys when Jackie's dad was arrested?" Fez interrupted angrily. Everyone stopped talking. The perverted foreigner had a point.

"Step-dad," Chuck corrected with a furious glint in his eyes. "Step-dad." Blair put a comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew how much her boyfriend hated people talking about Jack Burkhart.

"Wait, step-dad?" Eric blurted.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Well, you certainly didn't think he was my father, did you? And we're sure as hell not related through Pam."

"Yeah, that would be kind of creepy," Georgina commented. "Then we'd have to move to Kentucky." Blair glared at her cousin. "What? It's true."

"Creepy?" Donna questioned curiously. Nate decided to step in at this point.

"Because Georgina, Blair, and Jackie are cousins because of Pam, and Jackie and Chuck are siblings through Bart, so if Chuck was related to Jackie through Pam, that would make him and Blair cousins which would be awkward since they're the Upper East Side's most dysfunctional couple," he explained with a smirk. Both Chuck and Blair glared at him.

"Gee, thanks," Blair shot back. Nate just shrugged. There was silence until the sounds of heels on the hard wood floor entered the suite. "Blair, Georgie, you guys here?" a familiar voice called out. Hyde felt his heart start to race. It was Jackie.

"J, I wouldn't go in there if I was you," another voice warned.

"Why?" the sweet voice asked. And that's when Jackie stepped into the room, Serena close behind her, and saw the basement gang sitting there waiting.

"That's why," the bubbly blonde answered after seeing Jackie's shocked expression. The four went over to stand by her and Jackie. Things were about to get complicated on the Upper East Side.


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey! Sorry for the super-long lag in updates! To make it up for it, I'm going to try to give you a couple more chapters this week. Thanks for all your patience! So, in this, we see Jackie's reaction to the basement gang's arrival on the Upper East Side. Will she ever talk to them again? Will Hyde ever get another chance? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I don't own either of these awesome shows. I'm only in high school. **

Jackie's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The basement gang was standing in the Bass suite. This was her worst nightmare. Though she had been doing since moving back to New York, Jackie still felt the pain of the time she had spent in Point Place before leaving. Seeing everyone again was just like opening up a healing wound. She felt a squeeze on her shoulder and looked up to Serena standing there smiling sadly at her. In fact, her whole family was standing with her. Georgina and Blair were effectively scaring Fez and Kelso with their glares while Nate attempted to calm Chuck down. "What the hell?" Jackie screeched.

Donna stepped forward, ready to try to apologize to her tiny brunette friend. She knew it would be hard, but the lumberjack missed her best friend. The basement just wasn't the same with the loud midget. "Jackie…" she began. The pint-sized princess cut her off.

"If I had wanted to hear your stupid excuses, I would've stayed in Wisconsin." Jackie's voice was sharp and unfamiliar to them. Even the Upper East Siders were surprised by the new side of Jackie.

Hyde was starting to get impatient. "Jackie, shut your trap and listen to us!" he growled, effectively pissing off all the New Yorkers in the room. Blair looked like she was ready to commit murder.

Jackie looked absolutely livid. Who did the jackass think he was to tell her to shut up and listen? "Listen to this," she sneered before flipping him off and running to her room, slamming the door.

"Great," Georgina sighed. "Now we have to get Jackie out of her room." She glared at Hyde. "J was right. You are a jackass."

"Well, she could've just shut up and listened to us," Hyde suggested roughly, trying to excuse his behavior. He recoiled when seeing the glares he was receiving from practically the whole room.

"Why should she listen to you?" Blair demanded. "You're the ones who broke her!" Chuck rubbed her arm softly.

"Wow, you sound a lot like Jackie," Kelso remarked randomly. "It's like you guys are twins or something."

Eric rolled his eyes. "They're cousins, remember?" Something Blair had said caught Donna's attention.

"What do you mean we broke her?" the lumberjack asked curiously. She knew Jackie's family knew more than they were letting on. And looking at her friends, Kelso and Fez knew too.

"I'm going to go check on Jackie," Serena announced, changing the subject. Blair and Georgina followed her. Chuck and Nate stayed behind, talking in low voices. Brooke could barely make out what they were saying, but she could catch little tidbits here and there.

"…Any kinds of drugs in their room?" Chuck asked his best friend worriedly. The playboy didn't want anything to happen to his sister. Almost losing Jackie once was bad enough, but twice would be unbearable.

Nate shook his head. "Georgina's clean, and I don't think Jackie would have anything on her. She's happy here."

Chuck nodded. "If she doesn't come out in an hour, I'm breaking down the door and killing the burnout," he stated casually.

"I'll help you," Nate replied. Anyone who hurt Jackie deserved what they got. He didn't understand how anyone would want to hurt Jackie. She was like a china doll. They followed the girls to Jackie's room. Tentatively, the gang got up and followed the two guys to Jackie's room. Blair, Georgina, and Serena were all talking to Jackie through the door. Hyde noticed soft sobs floating through the door.

"Sweetie, everything's going to be okay. You'll see," Blair reassured her cousin. She liked reassuring Jackie; it felt like payback for all those times the former cheerleader had helped her.

"You don't know that!" was Jackie's muffled reply. It broke a piece of all of their hearts that Jackie's naïve optimism was gone. Even Chuck, who had always scoffed at his sister's idealism, suddenly missed it.

Georgina decided it was time to do something. "Hey, Jackie, do you remember that time you rescued Serena and I from that seedy bar in Brooklyn? It was right after Lily brought home a new boyfriend, and Serena was upset. We decided to blow steam and skip some charity gala. Somehow, Serena got us to Brooklyn, and we drank until we couldn't see straight. Then some guys got too grabby, and we freaked out. Serena called you, and you left in the middle of whatever dinner party Bart was hosting to come pick us up. Then you took us back to your suite and took care of the rest of the night."

The basement gang was shocked by that level of care from Jackie. Clearly, she wasn't the one dimensional figure they wanted her to be. Jackie, on the other hand, was getting impatient. "Your point?" she demanded. To her, that stuff wasn't anything special. It was what you did for family.

Serena caught on. "Do you remember what you told us that night after I asked you how you knew things are going to be alright?" the bubbly blonde asked softly.

Jackie realized what the two girls were trying to get at. "I just know. You're smart, you're kind, and you're beautiful. Things will get better because they can't get worse," she whispered, the tears getting quieter.

Blair jumped in. "That's right. And we love you, J. You take care of us. We need you to stick around. Without you, I'd probably be dead right now."

"Ditto!" Serena shouted.

"Make it three," Georgina raised her hand.

"Four actually," Chuck piped in. Jackie had made sure he hadn't drunk himself to death after Bart's funeral. She had been the strong one as always.

Nate was deep in thought, trying to think of any times when Jackie had saved his life. As if reading his mind, the tiny brunette called out, "Nate, I can't count the number of times I've saved you from walking into traffic while you were staring at Serena." He and Serena blushed while everyone else laughed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blair whispered to the cousin. Jackie had to be okay. She just had to be. They couldn't afford to lose her. The makeshift family couldn't last without her.

Everyone could hear Jackie taking a deep breath. "Yeah," she stated. "I'm just going to take a quick shower, and then I'll come out." The five Upper East Siders exchanged a brief glance but said nothing.

"I'll go get food," Nate offered. He had it a feeling it was a Chinese takeout night. Chinese food was the chosen comfort food of the four girls he'd known since childhood.

"Don't get forget the eggrolls," Serena reminded him. Nate had an annoying habit of forgetting the eggrolls. "Actually, I'll come with you," she stated, grabbing her purse and coat. The two left the apartment, and the three remaining New Yorkers turned to the basement gang.

"Well, now that you've upset my sister, I think it's time for you to go," Chuck suggested, his eyes dark. Anyone else would've been scared away instantly, but Hyde wasn't giving up.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to Jackie," the burnout insisted, standing his ground. Hyde needed to talk to Jackie. He needed to try to make things okay again.

Chuck was fuming, ready for a fight, but Blair stepped in. She gave Hyde a pondering look. The Zen master was unsettled by how much this girl looked like Jackie. "Why do you want to talk to Jackie so badly?" Blair asked curiously. "What do you think you're going to accomplish?" The queen bee was slightly intrigued by Hyde's persistent. From what Jackie had told her, he had never really cared enough to fight for her. Either Jackie was wrong or this guy was just another jackass. Or maybe even both.

"I just want to explain. To apologize," Hyde answered softly. He hated what he had said and done to Jackie, and she deserved to know that.

By now, Georgina couldn't take it anymore. These people had just shown up and expected forgiveness, but it didn't work like that. All the apologies in the world didn't change the fact that Jackie had tried to kill herself. And she hated them for that. Worse of all, Jackie still couldn't directly blame Hyde for her suicide attempt. The tiny brunette still loved the bastard. Georgina wanted her cousin to hate her ex-boyfriend because then the edgier girl's hate of him would be justified. Instead, she felt bad for hating the guy Jackie was in love with. "What fucking difference is that going to make?" she shouted at Hyde. "Do you think you're apologies are going to make up for the fact that she tried to kill herself?"

"Georgie…" Blair warned. She had a feeling Jackie hadn't told anyone about her suicide attempt and would want it to stay that way.

"Wait, what?" Donna shouted in complete shock. She couldn't believe it. And apparently, no one else could either. Except for Fez and Kelso. They seemed like they expected the news, but that it saddened them nevertheless.

Chuck sighed. "It's a long story, and before I tell, I need some scotch." And so he went to the cabinet and grabbed a bottle and three glasses for him, Georgina, and Blair. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I always appreciate it! *thumbs up to awesome reviewers* So, in this chapter, Chuck tells the story of Jackie's suicide attempt, and Jackie gets some exciting news. What's going to happen next on the Upper East Side? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I do not own either show. I don't even own all the seasons.**

Chuck, Blair, and Georgina were all sitting on one couch while the gang sat on the other. There were three glasses of scotch on the table. "So what do you want to know?" the playboy asked coolly. As far as he was considered, they deserved to know nothing, but the only way to get them to leave was to tell them something.

"What happened?" Hyde asked in a hoarse whisper. He still couldn't believe what Jackie had done to herself, what he had drove her to do. The burnout knew he had made some mistakes, but he never meant for Jackie to kill herself.

Sensing her boyfriend's hostility towards the curly-haired guy talking, Blair took over the story. "Chuck got a call that Jackie had tried to kill herself with a bottle of sleeping pills about three months ago. We left for Point Place almost immediately after. When we got to the hospital, Jackie's doctor told us she was going to be okay but that they had pumped her stomach. One look at Jackie told us she wasn't okay." The queen bee tried to keep her voice even and strong as she told the story, but there were slight cracks here and there.

"Why didn't anybody tell us about this?" Donna demanded, shock written all over her face. She couldn't believe Jackie had tried to kill herself. The tiny midget used to be so full of life. What had happened? Of course, she knew the answer to that question too.

Georgina shrugged. "Jackie didn't want anybody to know. She said two of the gang knowing was enough and that she could leave it at that," she explained nonchalantly. On the inside, however, Georgina was ready to snap. She hated these people and all the bad things they represented for Jackie.

Brooke caught a detail that no one else noticed. "Who were the two people in the gang that knew?" she asked carefully. Blair, Georgina, and Chuck exchanged a look as if debating what to tell them.

"The Formans," Blair lied smoothly, hoping this girl wouldn't try to dig deeper. Of course, she did.

"No, the Formans aren't considered part of the gang. I know Jackie left them a letter, but two other people knew," Brooke pushed.

"Then let those people tell you who they are themselves," Chuck snapped. He felt Blair's hand give his a slight squeeze. Eric decided to change the subject.

"So you brought her here?" Eric question lightly. Chuck nodded.

"Our dad owned this hotel and left it to us when he died. The six of us practically grew up in this suite," he explained casually. The gang looked shocked. How rich were these people, thought Hyde.

Once Blair noticed the bottle of scotch was empty, she cut into the conversation. "I think that's enough for tonight," she stated firmly. Not wanting to challenge the scary girl that reminded them of Jackie, the gang got up.

"I've arranged for you to have a suite on the floor below us," Chuck said. "Henry will show you out," he added politely. The cheese heads followed the butler as he lead them out of the Bass suite. He let out a huge sigh. "I have a feeling this isn't the end of this."

Blair and Georgina nodded in agreement. At that moment, Jackie entered the room. She looked much better than before in a pair of pink silk pajama shorts and a cotton pink tank top with fluffy bunny slippers. "Thank god they're finally gone," she stated with an exasperated sigh. Despite everything, Chuck smiled. His little sister was grown up, but she could still be a little kid when she wanted to be.

Everyone changed into their pajamas. Blair was wearing a black, lacy French nightgown with a transparent black robe over it while Georgina opted for a striped pair of silk pajama pants with a white lacy tank top. Chuck was wearing black silk pajamas with a red robe that had his initials monogramed on it in black over the pocket. Once Henry returned, he dragged out all the mattresses yet again. Thankfully, they were no longer soaking wet from the morning's ambush. They laid blankets all over them and leaded against the couch with pillows propped up against it. Not too long afterwards, Nate and Serena arrived with the Chinese food. Serena's blouse wasn't quite buttoned right, and her hair was mussed. Nate looked similar and had a faint lipstick mark on his neck. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me our food isn't cold," she teased. Nate smirked.

"Don't worry, we fooled around before we go the food," he reassured the tiny brunette. Serena smacked him lightly on the arm.

"And we got eggrolls this time," she announced excitedly. Everyone sighed in relief. Nate always forgot the eggrolls.

And so while Serena and Nate changed into pajamas, the rest of them started digging into the food. Jackie watched carefully as Blair made up her plate, making sure the queen bee got a little bit of everything. Her cousin hadn't puked in over five months, but you could never be too careful. Serena and Nate came out to find everyone already ready to watch the movie. Their plates were already made on the counter. Serena smiled. It was nice to have people that knew you that well. She and Nate grabbed their plates and took a seat on the mattresses. They were watching yet another Audrey Hepburn movie. Blair wouldn't condone anything else. And so the six Upper East Sidders sat and watched Breakfast at Tiffany's in peace, not knowing all the drama that would occur that week. All they knew was that they would get through everything together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Love ya! *claps* So, in this chapter, Donna sees a side of Jackie she didn't know existed. What's going to happen? Read to find out! Disclaimer: I do not own That '70s Show or Gossip Girl. I would like to own the clothes though. Especially Serena's clothes. *dreams of glamorous New York clothing while glaring at plaid skirt***

Jackie was the first one up the next morning. The debutante ball was approaching, and she had dresses to finish. After getting dressed in a ruffled pink flowered tank top and dark blue skinny jeans she had designed and made with tan Jimmy Choo heels with a Chanel bag, the tiny brunette scribbled a note out in the pad on the counter. It was one of her treatment requirements that she always made sure someone knew where she was. Once she finished the note, Jackie quietly crept out of the apartment. Unfortunately, Donna was waiting outside her door.  
"Hey," the redhead said softly. Jackie looked at her.

"What do you want?" Jackie sneered. As far as she was concerned, Donna couldn't say anything to make what happened better.

Donna thought of saying something along the lines of 'I want to talk', but she felt like there was more to Jackie's questions. "What do I want? I want things to go back to the way they were. I want Fez not to be so sad, I want Hyde to stop self-destructing, I want there to be laughter in the basement again, and I want Red and Kitty to stop having to get the New York Times so they can make sure you're safe out here."

Donna's sincere, honest answer shocked the loud midget who expected nothing more than a shallow remark. She took a deep breath and thought of what her therapist had told her. It was important to let things go in order to move forward, or at least that's what she'd been told. Jackie wasn't good at the letting go part. In her mind, people should earn forgiveness. Still, this thought was in her mind when she replied, "What to see something?"

Surprised by her friend's reaction, Donna nodded. "Sure," she answered. "Where are we going?"

Jackie smiled to herself. "You'll see," she responded cheerfully, pressing the down button on the elevator. The two girls stepped in. After two minutes, they stepped out into the lobby. Jackie turned to the concierge. "Louis, could you please get me a cab?" she asked sweetly. The concierge smiled at her.

"Of course, Miss Burkhart," he replied politely, stepping out from behind the desk. "It will be here momentarily."

"Thank you," the crazy-eyed beauty responded. Donna just watched the interaction silently. It was clear that Jackie was regarded as important here. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the midget waved her over. The two stepped out of the hotel and into a taxi. Jackie turned to the taxi driver and said, "116th Street and Broadyway." The driver nodded and pulled into the busy streets of NYC.

"Where are we going?" Donna repeated her curiosity peaked. Where could the tiny brunette possibly be taking her?

"You'll see in a few minutes," Jackie replied casually. On the inside, however, she was nervous. Designing had become a great outlet for her. She poured everything she had into designing her line, and the petite beauty didn't know if she could handle Donna's criticism.

Soon, the cab stopped in front of Columbia. Donna's jaw dropped in awe. This college looked amazing, and her best friend had gotten in. The lumberjack felt somewhat ashamed. She had fought so hard against female stereotypes, and then she turned around and did the same thing Jackie. Jackie handed the driver some money and stepped out of the cab. Donna followed her. They walked into the main building. People were constantly saying hi to Jackie as they walked by, and she just smiled and waved. Of course, the redhead knew her well enough to know when a smile was fake.

They made a right turn, and Donna saw a sign that said Visual Arts department. The two made a couple more turns before stopping at a door. Jackie opened it and stepped in. Upon further inspection, Donna realized it was for design. "This is what I've been doing for the last three months," Jackie stated. She grabbed a rack and pulled it forward. "Wanna see?"

Donna nodded. Jackie pulled the cover of the rack, and the lumberjack was amazed at the stunning outfits she saw. Everything was so detailed and expertly done, and she had never seen anything like the clothes on that rack before.

The pint-sized princess grabbed an outfit and held it up for Donna to see. It was a lacy black top with a black tank top under it. The top had an interesting cut-out on the back and was paired with a pair of black skinny jeans with leather patches all over them. There was also a cropped leather jacket with dark red lining and a red zipper. "I designed this for Georgina. She likes an edgy look, but still an elegant one," Jackie explained.

"Do you always design with certain people in mind?" Donna asked curiously. The smaller girl nodded.

"In fact," Jackie started, "I have an oufit for you." Donna turned away as Jackie looked for it. "Okay, turn around." Donna was faced with something she had never thought she would see: a flannel dress. Somehow, Jackie had managed to make flannel girly yet cool at the same time. It was sleeveless and looked like it would hit just right about her knee. The flannel was ruby red and yellow, a combination that worked surprisingly well together. There was also a dark cropped jean jacket. Donna looked at her friend in shock.

"Jackie, these outfits are amazing," she stated with a dropped jaw. "I had no idea you could make anything like this!"

Jackie smiled a genuine smile. "Neither did I. About a week into my therapy, my therapist said it would be good for me to sign up for some classes since that's what most people my age are doing. Since my whole family's going here, I decided I would take a few courses. My aunt's a designer, and she told me design classes are a lot of fun so I signed up for one. Of course, I fell in love with it. I just felt so…" Jackie paused, not knowing what to say. "I don't know, good about myself. I mean, here was this thing I was could do that everyone admired. It was relaxing. I felt like I was putting a piece of myself into my work."

"What do you mean by that?" Donna asked in confusion.

"Well, my initial pieces were very simple with drab colors, but as I started to feel better, my designs got brighter and more exciting. Sometimes when I was homesick, I would design something that reminded me of you guys, which is why my collection is so diverse. I'm not just designing for one particular customer. I'm designing for many different types of people," Jackie explained.

Donna nodded, thinking about what her friend had just said. She had never really thought about the effect their words and actions had on Jackie, but now it was hard to ignore. "Jackie, I'm sorry," the redhead apologized. "I should've never treated you like that."

Jackie smiled a gentle smile. "I know, Donna." And she did know. The tiny designer now knew that she was worth more than she had been treated thanks to her family, but it was still nice to hear her best friend admit it.

"Can you forgive me?" Donna asked tentatively.

"It will take a while, but yes," Jackie responded softly.

"Can you forgive Hyde?" she continued.

"No." Jackie's voice was sharp. Donna just let it go, hoping that her tiny friend didn't mean it. Because, if she didn't forgive Hyde, the gang would never be the same again, and Donna didn't know if she could handle that. Worse, she didn't know if Hyde could handle that. Filing the thought away, she watched Jackie as she touched of some of her designs. It was amazing what you could learn about a person you thought you already knew. Just goes to show that appearances are deceiving. Or are they?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy and sick, an awful combination. So in this chapter, Serena gets some shocking news and it has her on edge. How will she react? What more about Jackie will the basement gang learn? Reader to find out! Disclaimer: Don't own That '70s Show or Gossip Girl. Wish I did.**

Serena Van Der Woodsen stared at the envelope that was addressed to her on the table. Picking it up gently, she read the return address. She hadn't heard from her father in years and had no reason to expect to now. Serena had stopped expecting things from her father the minute he walked out on them when she was a little girl. She had then learned to not let herself get close to any of her mother's new boyfriends and husbands because chances were that they weren't going to be around for that long anyway. Serena learned from her mother's mistakes. She had causal flings that involved a lot of sex, but never a relationship. Relationships hurt and required a lot of work. Serena had watched her mom put everything she had into countless relationships only to have them all crash and burn. If that was what love was, the beautiful blonde thought, then she'd rather be alone. Of course, Serena was never truly alone. She had Eric, Blair, Chuck, Georgina, Jackie, and… Nate. Nate, the only boy she ever considered loving like she heard people were supposed to love, the one who could always make her smile through her tears.

Smiling at the thought of her boyfriend, Serena used all the courage she could muster to open up the letter and read the first sentence. As she read on, the vivacious blonde felt her stomach drop further and further. When she finished the letter, she put in back in the envelope and hid it under some magazines. Serena sunk down to the floor and put her head in her knees. Luckily it was early and everyone was still asleep. Well, except for Jackie, but Serena knew she had gone to the design studio.

Suddenly, the tall Upper East Sidder had an urge to do something she hadn't done in a while: go completely out of control. She just wanted to go to some seedy bar and drink until she couldn't see straight and just screw all the rules. The sensible part of her brain shouted that it was a bad idea, but that part was blocked out by her overwhelming urge to escape. Serena called one of Georgina's old "friends" and asked him to come pick her up. She left the suite quietly to not wake anyone. She didn't want them to know about the letter. She didn't want anybody to know about the letter.

A few hours later, it was lunchtime, and everyone was slowly starting to get up. Still half-asleep, no one really registered the disappreance of Serena. Noticing that Jackie was missing as well, they figured the tall blonde and the tiny brunette had gone to the studio. It wasn't until Jackie came home with the red-head that anyone started to get suspicious.

"Good morning!" Jackie greeted bubbly, taking a seat next to Blair. Henry brought her a plate full of food and she smiled. "Thank you, Henry!"

Donna stood there awkwardly. Blair looked at her. It felt like the air between her cousin and this lumberjack had been somewhat cleared, and if Jackie could forgive her so could Blair. "Donna, would you like to join us?" she asked sweetly.

Donna, clearly surprised, nodded. "Sure, thanks," she replied. Henry set a place at the table for her. Donna was in between Jackie and Georgina. Georgina eyed her suspiciously but said nothing.

Nate, now noticing the weird absence of his girlfriend, asked, "Hey, has anybody seen Serena?"

Jackie shook her head. "She was still asleep when I left," the tiny midget answered.

"Wait, didn't Lily and Eric get back into town today?" Blair asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's probably just over at Lily's," Georgina added with a shrug. Still, something didn't feel right to Nate or Jackie.

"But Serena didn't leave a note," Jackie argued. The concern in her eyes was evident. "She always leaves a note."

Nate nodded. "Jackie's right. Plus, Serena would've told us if she was going over there because she knew Chuck wanted to see Eric too."

Jackie looked over at her brother. He immediately got the message. "I'll call Lily and then the doorman to see if he saw Serena leave and who with," Chuck stated. Jackie give him a thankful smile.

Donna looked over at her friend, taking in the new side to her. Jackie had never been this caring to any of them, but she guessed it was because they either didn't need it or hadn't earned it.

Chuck came back a few minutes later, a emotionless but still somehow tense expression on his face. "She's not at Lily's, and the doorman saw her leave with some guy. By the description, I'd guess it was one of G's druggie friends."

Georgina put a hand to her head. "Shit," she muttered. Blair nodded in agreement. Shit was right if Serena slipped back into her own ways. Nate looked beyond worried. The only calm and collected one, Donna noticed, was Jackie.

"Okay," the loud midget said. "We need to look for whatever set Serena off. I'm guessing it was a letter of some kind. She probably opened it and then hid it under something so we couldn't find it." Within three minutes, the letter was in Jackie's hand.

Donna looked amazed. "How did you do that?" she asked incredulously.

Jackie shrugged. "I know Serena. It's just something she would do," she stated as if that would explain it all. And to the others, it did.

Jackie handed the letter to Nate, who read it carefully. His face got redder and redder with anger the further he got into it. Finally he put it down and walked towards the wall, punching it with all of his strength. Chuck went and restrained him before he could get a second punch in. Jackie picked up the letter and read through it quickly. Her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god," she said. Shoving the letter towards Blair, she added, "You have to read this." And so both Blair and Georgina did. Afterwards, both the girls looked ready to kill. Chuck, having gotten the gist of the letter from Nate, looked similar.

"So what's in the letter?" Donna asked carefully.

"Just Serena's lowlife of a father telling her that he never wanted her and that she was the reason he left them," Nate snarled. Serena's dad made him sick. He didn't deserve to know Serena.

Donna looked shocked. "Really? But that's awful!" Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, you'll find that a lot of the parents on the Upper East Side are awful," Georgina told her with dark, haunted eyes. Her family knew to whom she was referring to.

Jackie turned to Donna. "Go downstairs and get everyone. Bring them up here," she commanded. Donna nodded and left the suite.

"What are they coming here for?" Chuck asked, a hint of disgust in his voice.

"The more people searching for Serena the better," Jackie replied seriously. No one argued with her. And so the five Upper East Sidders waited for Donna to come back with the cheeseheads. And in the back of Jackie's mind, this was a way for her friends to earn their forgiveness. At least, for some of them it was. Jackie wasn't sure if she could ever really forgive Hyde. He had hurt her too many times, and she had learned from therapy to release the things in her life that were toxic. But could she ever really forget him? Only time would tell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this! But hey, it's a new year, and my resolution is to update more often. So, in this chapter, the NJBC and the basement gang go searching for Serena, and Hyde learns a little more about Jackie in the process. Now here's an important question: who should Jackie be with? I've gotten many reviews that don't want a Jackie/Hyde pairing, which leads me to a possible Jackie/Carter pairing. Thoughts? Review and let me know! Disclaimer: Don't own either shows. Anyone who can't admit this needs a therapist. **

Jackie looked at everyone who had assembled in the Bass suite's living room. "Okay," she announced. "Here's the plan. Nate and Donna are going to go check Serena's favorite clubs and see if anyone there has heard from her." Nate nodded, his jaw still tight from anger over Serena's dad letter, and Donna, though somewhat confused did the same. The blonde guy moved towards the door and made a motion for the tall redhead to follow him. Personally, Nate didn't really want to forgive Jackie's Point Place friends as easily as she would like him to, but the help was still appreciated. Donna kissed her boyfriend quickly before following Nate out of the suite.

The tiny brunette turned to Brooke and Fez. "You two are going to come with me to search every seedy bar in a twenty block radius." Seeing the confused looks of the non-New Yorkers, she explained, "Serena likes to start off there before hitting a nicer club. Clubs are usually more dangerous than bars."

Kelso huffed. "What about me?" he pouted. "I'm a cop, you know!" Jackie rolled her eyes at her ex-boyfriend.

"You're staying here with Georgie," she instructed. "I don't trust you with a drunk Serena, and I doubt Nate would either."

To her surprise, Kelso just shrugged and nodded. "That's fair. I wouldn't trust me with a drunken chick that hot." Brooke reached over and smacked her boyfriend. "Ow, Brooke! Enough with the hitting!"

Jackie looked at Blair, who looked like she was on the verge of a giggling fit. Kelso was really as dumb as she made him out to be. "Blair, I want you and Chuck to put a hit out for Serena on Gossip Girl." She hesitated, sparing a glance over at the guy who'd stopped on her heart too many times to count. "Take Hyde with you."

Hyde turned to look at the loud midget who had somehow wormed her way into his heart. Jackie never called him Hyde unless she was pissed or upset. He hated hearing her call him Hyde. He was supposed to be Steven to her. Though pretending to be annoyed by it, it had become something he counted on. Jackie turned away before he could look her in the eyes. "Okay everyone, move out!" And so Chuck and Blair left the apartment, Hyde reluctantly following them. Truthfully, being stuck in a car with Jackie's brother and cousin who both wanted to kill him and probably had the power to put a hit on him didn't seem like the most pleasant experience on the planet, but he wanted to take the chance she was giving him, giving all of them. Jackie was trying to help them earn her forgiveness. And so he followed the two out of the apartment.

Once those three were gone, Jackie turned to Georgina. "You'll be okay here?" she asked carefully. Georgina nodded. She knew why Jackie wasn't letting her go on the search for their blonde ray of sunshine. It wasn't because the dark-haired beauty didn't trust her in a bar or that she was afraid Georgina would relapse. Jackie wasn't letting Georgina search because she didn't want her to relieve all that pain. She didn't want Georgina to have to suffer old mistakes and run into unpleasant reminders of the past. The damaged girl appreciated this kind gesture from her cousin and wished she could do the same for the pint-sized princess. Unfortunately, Jackie's pain had followed her back to the only place she could find peace.

Jackie left the suite followed by Fez and Brooke. Once they were gone, Kelso turned to Georgina with a dopey grin. "Wanna make out?" he offered stupidly. What Brooke never knew wouldn't hurt her…

Georgina bit back a laugh. This guy was really as stupid as Jackie had made him out to be. She fixed him with one of her intimidating stares, the one she reserved for ex-boyfriends and basically anyone who messed with her families. "I'm Jackie's cousin, and I kick just as hard as she does," the edgy brunette threatened. Kelso gulped and moved to the other end of the couch. Georgina smiled sardonically. It was good to know she still had it.

Meanwhile, the search for Serena continued. Blair, Chuck, and Hyde all sat in the Bass limo driving to the place where they had gotten a tip from someone who had seen the emergency Gossip Girl post. Blair turned to Chuck, her foot tapping nervously. "Do you think she's okay?"

Chuck shrugged, but Blair could tell her boyfriend was nervous. Hyde felt distinctly out of place in this car, in this world. He spoke up. "Since when does Jackie care about anyone that much?"

Blair fixed him with an icy glare. "She always has. You just have to know her," the queen bee responded coldly, her eyebrow arched dangerously.

"I do know her, and in all the time I've known Jackie she's never given a damn about anyone other than herself," Hyde shot back, feeling slightly guilty as the words came out. Jackie was selfish, yes, but you could always tell she cared about the people around her. It was subtle but still there.

Chuck, not able to help himself, let out a harsh laugh. "Trust me, you don't know the first thing about my sister." Before Hyde could interject, he continued. "Did you know that she wanted to move to New York after Jack was thrown in jail but stayed for you guys? Blair and Georgina begged her to come back home, but she wouldn't do it. She said she cared about you guys too much. I didn't want her to live in that house all by herself, but she said it was fine."

"Jackie's a horrible liar," Hyde said with a roll of his eyes.

"I know," Chuck agreed. "But I always believe her anyway."

Blair looked at Hyde closely. "You really screwed her up," she stated. Hyde raised an eyebrow, but Blair continued. "Jackie is the optimist out of us, you know? She's kind of like our guardian angel. No matter what happens in our lives, she'll always be there to let us cry on her shoulder and whisper about how everything will be okay. Jackie's the strong one." Blair took a deep breath. "But you broke her. You cheated on her with that nurse, and then you went to Vegas and married that god damn stripper. And guess what? Jackie tried to kill herself! So whatever you're playing at here, don't think you'll get away with it. We won't let you break her again."

"I don't want to break her, and I never meant to," Hyde defended. "I just want her to forgive me."

"You don't deserve her forgiveness," Blair responded, her voice low. Those words cut right through Hyde. They were the ones that constantly rang through his head, but it was the first time he had ever heard someone say them out loud.

Chuck, who had been watching this interaction with interest, was talking quietly with the driver. He turned back to his girlfriend. "Jackie found Serena," he announced. "We're heading back to the suite."

Blair sighed in relief. "Thank God!" she replied. "I'll never know how Jackie does it. She can always find us no matter where we are."

Chuck shrugged. He had wondered that too but didn't bother to try to figure it out. Jackie would say it was because they were family, and he chose to believe her explanation. Noticing it was once again quiet, he took this opportunity to threaten Hyde. "Hurt my sister," he whispered so Blair couldn't hear. "And you'll be ruined before you can even blink."

Hyde nodded, too absorbed in all the information he had received to respond to Chuck's threat. Jackie was more human a person than he'd ever bothered to give her credit for. The basement gang made her into this one-dimensional shallow figure, but the New York Jackie had a heart and a family and a future. Hyde could now see why she had come here. Now the only problem was getting her back. That is if her family didn't kill him first…


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I would've updated this sooner, but my birthday was yesterday so I didn't get a chance to. Thanks for all the reviews btw! So, in this chapter, the UES takes care of Serena, and she gets a surprise none of them expected. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own either show, but if I did… Ah, that'd be the good life!**

Blair and Chuck got out of the limo quickly, Hyde straggling behind. They saw Jackie and Fez supporting Serena as she walked. The blonde looked horrible. Her hair was messy and not glossy as per usual, and she smelled like a bar. Jackie looked at her brother. "Get hangover food. Everything and anything you can think of," she commanded. "And bagels." Chuck nodded and headed back into the limo. Nate and Donna pulled up and got out. Nate's eyes seemed to bug out when he saw his girlfriend, but he said nothing. The basement gang followed the Upper East Sidders into the building.

Jackie and Fez managed to get Serena into the suite and onto a chair. Georgina looked at the blonde and held back a sob. That had been her a year ago. The edgy girl had never realized how her partying had affected her family. She had never seen the worry lines on Blair's forehead, the frown on Nate's face, the tenseness of Chuck's shoulders, and Jackie's overall jitteriness. At that moment, she wanted to say sorry, to somehow make everything right, but it wasn't the time for that. Serena came first.

Jackie's bossy instincts took over. She turned to Nate. "Carry her into the bathroom," she instructed. Nate nodded and picked up his unconscious girlfriend.

"We have to keep her talking and awake," Blair added. "Serena, can you hear us?"

"Sleep," the leggy blonde muttered. The basement gang plus Georgina watched as Nate, Chuck, Blair, and Jackie took Serena into the other room. Chuck and Nate stepped out of the room.

"Jackie and Blair are taking care of Serena," Chuck stated as they walked back into the living room. Nate headed straight for the scotch, pouring a generous amount for both him and Chuck in each glass.

"Does this happen a lot?" Hyde questioned, looking at Nate.

Surprisingly, Georgina was the one who answered. "It happened more when Serena and I were big partiers. We'd be out until four in the morning and then call Blair or Jackie to come pick us up from whatever seedy bar we were at because we were barely conscious. And no matter what time it was, they'd always come and get us and take us back to the suite. Jackie's the best at finding us."

Hyde nodded, still a little lost in this complicated group that was his ex-girlfriend's family. Everyone else had similar looks on their faces.

Meanwhile, Blair and Jackie were trying to get Serena into the shower, but she wouldn't stop struggling. "Sleep," the tall blonde kept murmuring.

"Sweetie, you can sleep after you take a shower," Blair suggested.

"And a shower will make you feel better," Jackie added with a smile. The two of them helped Serena get out of her clothes and made sure she got into the shower and stayed. The two cousins sat on the bed in Serena and Nate's room, waiting for Serena to call for them.

"God, did you ever think we'd be doing this again?" Blair asked with a sad laugh. She had really believed all of this had been behind them now. It was supposed to be behind them.

Jackie shrugged. "It was bound to happen at least one more time in our lives," she answered. "I had hoped it wouldn't."

There was a comfortable silence between the two before Blair spoke again. "I hate Serena's dad," she muttered. Jackie squeezed her cousin's hand gently.

"Me too," she whispered.

"We should get Chuck to put a hit on him," Blair stated with an evil smirk. Jackie smiled.

"We'll figure something out," the tiny brunette stated. The two cousins were snapped out of their conversation by Serena calling from the bathroom. Jackie opened the door. Serena had managed to get a towel and sit down, but all her energy seemed to be drained. Jackie and Blair helped her get dressed and into bed.

The blonde looked at the two girls she considered sisters. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"No problem," Jackie replied. "Just don't scare us like that again."

"Okay," Serena weakly agreed. There was a pause. "Can you send Nate in?" The two brunettes nodded and left the room. A moment later, Nate walked in.

"Hey," he said. Serena immediately started crying. He sat down on their bed and let her curl up into him, her body shaking with sobs. "It's okay," he whispered. "You don't need you. You've never needed him. You have us."

Serena looked at the boy who she's loved her whole life, the only one who's never left. "Nate," she stated. Her boyfriend looked at her.. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nate replied. The couple kissed, and Serena felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Nate loved her. Nate wouldn't leave.

"Nate," she whispered once again.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I've had major writer's block. It's gone now. So in this chapter, Jackie and Hyde talk, and Blair gets a surprising question from Chuck. Disclaimer: I don't own either show. Please don't sue me!**

Jackie let out a huge sigh as she left Serena's room, Blair not too far behind her. They went back into the living room where Chuck and Georgina were sitting on the couch with the basement gang standing around looking awkward. Jackie almost wanted to laugh after seeing how uncomfortable Hyde looked sitting on the couch that probably cost more than his car. He deserves it, she thought to herself. At the same time, though, the tiny brunette felt a tiny twinge in her heart. She still loved Steven Hyde and knew a small part of her heart would always belong to him. She had learned that in the past year. It didn't mean, however, that they were meant to be. Her therapist had told her that some relationships are toxic and that people had to let go even if it hurt. That was her problem. Jackie didn't know if she could let go.

Blair watched her cousin carefully. She was so scared for Jackie she could barely put it into words. She didn't want her cousin to break again, to shatter into a million pieces again. The queen bee knew that couldn't happen again. If it did, Jackie wouldn't be able to put herself back together again. They couldn't lose her. They just couldn't.

Chuck, picking up on the tension, went over to the bar and poured two drinks. He handed one to Jackie and one to Blair. Blair took a tiny sip of hers, but Jackie, to the gang's surprise, downed hers and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Georgina whispered worriedly. Jackie shook her head.

"I need some air," the dark-haired beauty stated, walking towards the balcony door. It was silent until Jackie close the glass door.

"What's wrong with her?" Donna prodded, her curiosity evoked by Jackie's odd behavior.

"Tonight is just a bad flashback for her," Blair explained softly, feeling Chuck's hand squeezed hers. "It's a bad flashback for all of us."

Hyde put down the letter that he had been reading. "Her dad really wrote this?" he demanded. Chuck nodded. "Bastard," Hyde murmured.

"What was Jackie's dad like?" Brooke asked softly.

Chuck downed his drink. "Our dad wasn't really a touchy-feely man," he began. "But he did love us. He made sure we had the best of everything: best schools, best clothes, best everything. He was so pissed when Pam took Jackie to Point Place. He almost went to court, but Pam agreed to give him holidays and summers. Jackie came here whenever we could."

"How did he die?" Kelso asked tactlessly.

"Micheal!" Brooke shouted, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What?" Michael defended. Blair and Georgina shared a look. This boy really was as dumb as Jackie made him sound.

"Car crash," Georgina answered, the only one strong enough to say anything. "

"Sorry," Eric apologized lamely. Chuck shrugged. No one noticed Hyde slip out the balcony door.

Jackie was staring up at the sky. There weren't many stars, but she didn't mind that much. Just the sounds of the city were comforting to her: taxis, angry music blaring, and even couples fighting. New York was the city that never slept, and it was perfect for her. She was so wrapped up in admiring her city that she didn't see Hyde walk out onto the balcony and stand next to her.

"Not many stars out here," he commented. Jackie, though shocked, didn't let it show.

"It's the one thing I miss about Point Place," she confessed. "There are no stars in the city."

"Is that the only thing?" Hyde challenged, wanting to hear her say the words.

Jackie sighed. "Steven, don't do this," she pleaded.

Hyde felt something in his chest soar. She called him Steven. He needed to push harder. "Don't do what?"

"This," Jackie gestured. "Just don't. I can't handle this. I just can't. I can't trust you. I can't trust myself around you."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Hyde whispered. Jackie whipped around to look at him, her eyes blazing.

"Really? Because your track record just happens to be so great in that area!" she shouted. Jackie took a shaky deep breath. "Just go, Steven. Please let me go."

"Fine," Hyde agreed harshly. "I give up. You win."

Jackie laughed harshly. "I win? I win? I lose, asshole! I always end up losing for you!" She walked towards the door. "I'm sick of it."

Hyde watched Jackie walk back into the suite. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply. He had fucked up, and he might not get her back. Hyde stayed out on the balcony with his bitter thoughts. He didn't get to see what happened in the next room.

Blair uncharacteristically picked up Chuck's coat from the floor where it slipped and put it back on the chair. A little box fell from the pockets. Blair's eyes lit up. Chuck tried to grab the box away from her, but his girlfriend was relentless. She opened the box to find a gorgeous glittering engagement ring sitting in a velvet box from Tiffany's. "Oh my god…" she mumbled, speechless for the first time in her life.

Jackie's eyes widened when she saw the ring. "Chuck, that's beautiful," she complimented.

Georgina resisted the urge to laugh at Chuck's bugged out eyes. She and Jackie exchanged conspirator smiles. Chuck tried to explain. "I was… the debutante ball…" he stuttered so uncharacteristically for a Bass.

Blair smiled. "Yes," she whispered. "The answer's always yes." Chuck pulled her in for a kiss. As the kiss got more passionate, Fez looked more and more uncomfortable.

Finally, the foreigner stood up and shouted, "Stop! You are giving me needs!" Everyone, even the Upper East Sidders, cracked up laughing. Jackie smiled, wishing she could be as happy as the rest of her family seemed to be. She wanted her fairytale. If only she had a prince…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! I know I've dropped two huge bombshells in the last two chapters so now I'm going to slow things down and focus on our Upper East Sidders. Read and review! Disclaimer: I don't own That '70s Show or Gossip Girl. Sadly, my life isn't that awesome. **

Once again, the Upper East Sidders had Henry drag all the mattresses out of the bedrooms and into the living room. Everyone changed into their pajamas, still in somewhat of a daze from the events that had unfolded that night. Blair kept looking at the ring on her finger. She was getting married. She was getting married to Chuck Bass. She would be Mrs. Chuck Bass. She would be Blair Bass, not Blair Waldorf. Excitement and shock seeped through her body. She was getting married! Chuck was in similar shock. He couldn't believe Blair had said yes. Blair was going to marry him. Blair was going to be his wife, Mrs. Chuck Bass. The thought was terrifying and exciting and comforting all at the same time. Blair would always love him. Blair would never leave.

Georgina and Jackie, on the other hand, weren't surprised at all. In fact, there had been a pool going on for when Chuck would actually propose. Georgina had bet next week, Serena in two weeks, Nate a week ago, and Jackie this week. She smirked to herself. It looks like she just won four thousand dollars. Suckers, she thought to herself. Then again, Jackie could usually predict her brother's actions better than anybody else anyway. Georgina argued that the encounter happened by chance and therefore didn't count, but Jackie pointed out that it was still a proposal because Blair said yes.

Serena and Nate, on the other hand, didn't even know Blair and Chuck's good news. They were still wrapped up in their own. Serena was pregnant. They were going to be a family. Nate couldn't believe it. Serena was pregnant! He was going to be a dad. They would have a little boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes or a little girl with her mother's wild blonde hair and smile. Then his mind began to race. They had to get married, find a place to live… All these thoughts flashed through his head, but when Serena smiled and kissed him they all went out the window. Serena was all that mattered. Serena was what was important.

The two finally left their room and rejoined their family. Blair was beaming, and Chuck actually had a genuine smile on his face. Serena nearly fainted from shock. Chuck Bass smiling? Kittens must be dying somewhere, she quipped mentally. "Why are you two so happy?"

Blair and Chuck exchanged a look. "Guess," Blair demanded.

"I don't know," Serena shrugged. "He bought you new shoes?"

Blair frowned. "No, guess again."

Serena sighed. "I don't know. Just tell me!"

"Guess!" Blair shouted.

Georgina was getting annoyed. "Blair and Chuck are getting married," she told Nate and Blair calmly. Blair smacked her.

"Georgina!" the queen bee shouted angrily.

Georgina shrugged. "They were going to find out anyway."

Serena's face broke out into a huge grin. "Oh my God! This is incredible, B!" She ran and hugged her friend tightly. "You're getting married!"

"I'm getting married!" Blair shouted back. They starting jumping up and down.

Nate turned to Chuck. "Congrats, man," he said. Chuck nodded, but Nate could tell his best friend was happy. There was a peace to him he'd never seen before.

Serena pulled away from Blair and smiled. "Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" Blair repeated.

"I'm pregnant!" Serena shouted. This time, all the girls ran up and hugged her, jumping up and down.

"Oh my God!" Jackie squealed. "I'm gonna be an aunt!"

"Hopefully your kid takes after Nate rather than you," Georgina remarked. Serena rolled her eyes but secretly agreed. God knows what her mother went through with her.

"This is so exciting!" Blair shouted. "We have to celebrate!"

"I'm already on it," Chuck replied. He motioned Henry over. "Call the kitchen and tell them to send up one of every dessert on the menu," he instructed the butler. Henry nodded and went off to do his job.

Twenty minutes later, the friends were sprawled out the floor enjoying various desserts. Blair was daintily eating an éclair while Serena dug into a piece of triple chocolate cake. Georgina and Jackie were splitting crème bule, and Nate was eating a custard-filled Danish. Chuck himself was enjoying a hot fondue sundae.

Jackie laughed at Serena. "You have a chocolate mustache," she pointed out. Serena smiled and tried to wipe it off. Nate stopped her.

"I'll get it," he stated slyly. He began to kiss it off her face. Serena giggled, and Georgina groaned.

"You two are sickening," she stated. Serena stuck her tongue out at her.

"You're just jealous," the blonde teased. Georgina rolled her eyes.

"Please," the edgy girl stated. "When I want a guy, I'll get a guy."

"Amen," Jackie said. "Men kind of suck." Seeing the looks on Nate and Chuck's face, she added, "Except for you two."

"Nice save," Chuck smirked. Jackie reached over and messed up his hair. Chuck snarled.

Georgina looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, it's weird."

"What's weird?" Jackie asked, licking her spoon clean.

Georgina shrugged. "I don't know, just life. I mean, did you ever think we'd be here? Did you ever think that Blair and Chuck would be engaged or that Nate would actually knock up Serena?"

"Great word choice, G," Serena stated sarcastically. Georgina waved her off.

"You know what I mean. We're adults now," she emphasized. Everyone stopped for a moment. It was true. None of them expected their lives to turn out the way they did. According to the past, Blair should be engaged to Nate, Serena and Georgina should be self-destructing, Chuck should be an ass, and Jackie should be super happy. None of those things were true now, though everyone hoped Jackie would get happier over time.

Jackie was the first one to speak. "I like things better this way," she stated. Everybody nodded, not needing an explanation. Things were better this way. And hopefully, they would stay this way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Always appreciated. So, now it's time for the debutante ball and all the drama that comes with it. And while there are two happy couples on the Upper East Side, Jackie is continually surrounded by drama. What will happen? Read on to find out! Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or That '70s Show, but I am in Florida. Ha!**

Jackie woke up the next morning with mussed hair and tons of enthusiasm. Today was the debutante ball, and there was so much to be done. She jumped onto where Blair and Chuck were cuddled up. "Wake up!" she shouted. Chuck groaned. "Time to wake up! So much to be done!" she shouted louder.

"Jackie, I love you, but go away," Blair moaned. Jackie just kept shouting, going to wake up Georgina.

"Georgie, wakey-wakey!" she shouted. Georgina just flipped her off. Jackie huffed.

"Fine, be that way," Jackie huffed. She turned to wear Nate and Serena were. "Up!" Nate just responded by throwing a pillow at her.

Jackie glared at them. "Fine," she stated. "I guess nobody wants to see their dresses…"

All three girls immediately shot up. "Let's go!" Serena stated eagerly. Jackie smiled.

"Knew that would get you up," she said. "Sadly, we need to go wake up the foriegners."

"Get Henry to do it," Chuck suggested, curious to see the designs his sister had been working so hard on. He wanted to make sure she was good at what she was doing. Of course, he knew she would be. Basses were good at everything.

After everyone had showered and gotten dresses, Jackie sent Henry down to get the basement gang. She refused to show everyone their dresses until they got there. Jackie had also arranged the guys' outfits so that they would match her dresses. Finally, everyone was in the room.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Michael complained like a little boy.

Georgina gave him an Are-you-a-total-idiot look. "Today's the debutante ball," she explained slowly.

"So?" he asked impatiently.

"So," Blair interjected. "We all have to look our best." She paused for a moment. "Even you guys."

Jackie decided to interrupt. "Serena," she stated, "you're first." The blonde stepped forward excitedly. They went into Jackie's room. Hyde watched them go, his eyes never leaving Jackie. The scrawny nerd of the group tried to steer attention away from that.

"What are they doing?" Eric asked Blair cautiously.

"Jackie designed all of our dresses for tonight," Blair explained. "She wouldn't let us see them until tonight."

"Jackie designs?" Hyde asked in shock. How much more about his ex-girlfriend did he not know.

Georgina sized him up. "Why? Does that shock you? Or is it just too shallow for your tastes?" Her words were sharp and venom-filled. Her subtext was 'Go rot in a hole and die.' Everyone in the room could feel the chill, and there was an awkward silence until Serena stepped out.

Serena's dress was deep emerald green and long, the material clinging to Serena's tall body. There was a long sexy slit as well as a V-neck plug. The straps were thicker but still showed off Serena's tan shoulders. The dress was sexy without being too much, the perfect Serena dress. Jackie styled it with a knotted silver necklace, dangly earrings, and awesome green-black-silver heels by Jimmy Choo. She styled Serena's hair in its natural waves with just a bit of glamour and went for a deep red lip with simpler eye makeup.

Georgina went next. Her dress was much shorter, probably about to her knee. The strapless red top was covered with beautiful black lace. The skirt, with hand-sewn roses patterned on, clung to her body. The look was completed with fishnet stockings, diamond studs, a diamond drop-necklace, and killer blank patent pumps from Steve Madden. Jackie gave Georgina a darker mysterious eye and went lighter on the lips.

Blair's dress was a tribute to both Audrey Hepburn and Old Hollywood. It was black with long sleeves and a plunging black to sex it up a bit since Blair hated low-cut dresses. Jackie had hand sewn sequins onto every inch of the dress so she would sparkle. It was long with a tiny train for dramatic effect. Blair's hair was curled and put into a loose bun on the side. She had a darker red lip than Serena's with a bit of a glamorous eye. Her only pieces of jewelry were the gorgeous diamond earrings in her ears and the engagement ring on her finger. The look was finished off with Prada satin heels.

"Wow," Donna said, fingering the skirt of Georgina's dress. "These are really amazing, Jackie."

"They're beautiful," Brooke adding, looking at the detail on Blair's dress. "I can't believe you did this."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks," she said. "They're definitely the hardest thing I've ever attempted. I wasn't sure I could do the back on Blair's dress at first, but then my teacher showed me how to drap it. She said I might even get extra credit for this." She turned to her family. "No stains or tears on these dresses," the tiny brunette warned.

The three girls nodded. They really wanted Jackie to do well in school, and they were more than willing to show off her designs. These dresses were special, even more so because Jackie had designed them especially for them. She had put time and thought into the designs, the materials, and the construction, considering each of their personal tastes and what would look good on their body types.

Jackie turned to the guys. "Your tuxes are in your rooms," she instructed. "Wear them exactly the way I instructed with no alterations."

Nate mock-saluted her. "Yes, ma'am," he joked, heading back to his room. Chuck just rolled his eyes but obeyed his sister. She was the designer after all.

Jackie looked at Brooke and Donna. "And as for you two," she started, "I have some dresses you can try on. I can take them in or out depending on what you need."

"Us?" Donna repeated.

Jackie gave her a look. "Donna, you have to go to the debutante ball," she stated. "Head to my room and start trying things on. I'll be there in a moment." Both girls, though bewildered, listened to Jackie and went to her room. Jackie turned to the guys, who had started to look relieved. "You four," she pointed, "will go with Henry to get tuxes." The loud midget locked eyes with Hyde for about a second, an evil glint in her eye, before looking away. They all groaned (except Fez) but knew it was pointless.

As Jackie walked away, Hyde started thinking. She was good, he had to admit. They were broken up, and yet she could still get him into a tux. Damn woman. He hoped there would be alcohol at this ball thing. Otherwise, he was a goner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! I know I've been a little slow on the updates. Sorry, I just kind of lost track of where this story was going. I have a better idea now. So now it's time for the debutante ball and tons of drama. Jackie has both Hyde and Carter vying for her attention. Who will win her heart? Want to see what happens? Read for more. Disclaimer: I don't own either show.**

Two hours later, everyone except Jackie was standing in the suite's living room, waiting. Chuck was wearing a completely black tux with a dark red shirt under it and black and red silk bowtie, exactly matching the shade of Blair's lipstick. His hair was slicked back in its typical Chuck Bass smile. Nate was wearing a light gray tux with a green pocket square that matched Serena's dress. His shirt was white and just a tad wrinkled as per Nate's usual style. Fez was wearing a brown suit with a goldfish tie and a tan shirt. Eric had a typical black tux on as did Kelso, but Hyde had worn his Zeppelin t-shirt underneath the jacket. He knew this would piss off Jackie, which was the reason he did it.

Brooke was wearing a flowy yellow chiffon dress that suited her willowy figure and tan skin. Her hair was pinned up in an intricate braid, and her lips were light pink. She had long sliver earrings in her ears and a diamond bracelet on her wrist. Her shoes were silver Jimmy Choos. Donna was wearing a long gold dress. The detail on it was startling, tons of gold thread braiding all over the front. The back was see through, add a degree of sexiness. Donna was wearing a pair of gold Steve Maddens.

"Jackie!" Blair shouted impatiently. "Hurry up. We're going to be late!"

"Perfection takes time," Jackie shouted back.

Chuck sighed. "Why do girls always take so long?" he complained.

Serena gave him a look. "Right, like it doesn't take you at least an hour to become Chuck Bass every day."

Nate laughed. "She got you man," he quipped. Chuck sent a glare to his best friend.

"At least I'm not going to be sprouting another human under my blouse," he retorted.

Serena stuck her tongue out at chuck before frowning. "Guys, don't tell anyone yet, okay?"

Georgina gave her a Are-you-an-idiot look. "Of course we won't," she replied.

Serena sighed. "I know, but..." she trailed off. The Upper East Sidders nodded. They knew how fast information could travel in their circles, especially through Gossip Girl.

"Jackie!" Chuck shouted, wanting to get this stupid ball over with. He would much prefer just him and Blair in their bed, but no. He had to go to the debutante ball. At least Blair had promised to reward him later. That sounded promising.

Finally, Jackie stepped out of her room. Hyde's jaw practically dropped to the floor. She was wearing a light apricot colored dress. It was layered with ruffles but cinched at the waist. It had delicate straps that rested on her smooth shoulders. Her makeup was done softly, giving her the illusion of being an angel. Her hair was down and curly, a jeweled flower pinning some hair back behind her ear. She had diamond studs in her airs and nude shoes on. She looked good enough to eat.

"What do you think?" Jackie asked, spinning around in a circle.

"Beautiful," her brother reassured her.

"Amazing," Blair added with a smile. "If no one wants to carry your line, they're crazy."

"Thanks," Jackie replied. "Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and headed out to the limos. The basement gang was in one and the Upper East Sidders in another. Hyde's eyes never left Jackie for a second, something both Blair and Georgina noticed.

The ball was at one of the most luxurious hotels in New York, besides the Empire of course. The basement gang was in shock. What kind of world was this? Hyde felt strangely intimidated. He could never give Jackie this world or even feel comfortable in it. He belonged in on a couch in the basement, and she belonged in a fancy dress in the city. He still wanted her nonetheless.

Jackie stepped into the ballroom, feeling confident. She was finally in her element. Plus, Eleanor had promised to introduce her to some buyers that had planned to come tonight. She felt like she was ready for the next step in her career. She was sick of just making clothes. She wanted to see them on racks. Nothing was holding her back now.

The ball was soon in full swing. Due to Blair's planning, everything went seamlessly. Of course, Jackie privately felt that their debutante ball had been so much better just due to Serena's announcement. The only downside to that night was that she had taken Humphrey. Well, that, and Blair sleeping with Nate.

"Hey beautiful," a voice whispered from behind. Jackie turned around to see Carter smiling at her. He was looking very handsome in a black tuxedo.

"Hey," Jackie said. "You clean up good."

"As do you," Carter replied. "Care to dance with me?" he asked, extending his hand.

Jackie took it gracefully. "I'd be delighted," she responded. Carter led her onto the dance floor. It was a soft waltz. She didn't notice Hyde's eyes following her.

Hyde was standing by the bar, listening to a couple old biddies discussing his ex-girlfriend.

"Such a pretty little thing, isn't she?" one of the ladies remarked.

The other nodded. "It's a shame about her mother. Pam was a very sweet girl."

"I heard Jackie is teaming up with Eleanor to create a line," one of them said. "Design must run in the family."

"Well, those two certainly make a lovely couple," the first woman added. Hyde glowered at this. Great, now he had competition and rich competition at that. But maybe Jackie would pick him... Maybe he still had a chance...

As Hyde started thinking, Carter twirled Jackie around. She laughed. "Hey, want to go get a drink or something?" he suggested.

Jackie smiled. "Sure," she replied sweetly. Carter led her out of the ballroom. Hyde, still lost in his thoughts, didn't notice.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've been busy! This story probably has one chapter and an epilogue left, but I'm not completely sure yet. I'll keep you posted. So now Jackie has a talk with Carter and has a bit of an epiphany. What will this mean for Jackie and Hyde's relationship? Disclaimer: I don't own That '70s Show or Gossip Girl. I would like to own some of those clothes though. **

Jackie and Carter made their way to one of the private rooms that had been rented out for the guests of the ball. Carter headed towards the bar to get drinks while Jackie sat down on one of the plush chairs and tried to get her thoughts in order. She knew Hyde by watching her the whole night, but she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Jackie knew she loved Hyde, and maybe she always would. Maybe she'd always have a curly hair conspiracy minded Zen master in her heart. But did that mean she should give up this life for him? Jackie loved Hyde, sure, but she loved herself more. She loved her independence and her family and her designing. There was a lot of things Jackie found joy in the Upper East Side. She loved the parties, the beautiful clothes, and the drama. She loved the limos and the glamour. These were things she knew Hyde would never love or fit into. And yet, while he would always be in her heart, so would Manhattan.

Carter sat down in the chair next to her, placing a glass of wine on the table. Jackie picked it up and took a sip. "Carter?" she questioned.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What do you think is more important: love or happiness?" Thinking about the question, she added, "Assuming you can't have both."

Carter shrugged. "Depends. Is the love good or bad for you?"

Jackie was stunned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you're madly in love with someone who continually hurts you, maybe the love isn't good for you. You can't kept hanging on to something that hurts you, love or not," Carter explained. Jackie just stared at him. "What?"

Jackie pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you," she whispered, standing up and finishing her glass of wine. "Meet me tomorrow? The café by the Empire?"

"Okay," Carter said cautiously. "Where are you going?"

"Tying up loose ends," Jackie answered, heading out of the room. She looked around for Hyde. Eventually she found him sitting on the lobby steps, drinking a beer someone probably smuggled in. His suit jacket was off, his Zeppelin shirt visible. Jackie rolled her eyes. Only Hyde would wear that shirt to a debutante ball. "Hey," she said softly.

Hyde stood up and glanced over at his jacket, contemplating putting it on before looking back at Jackie. She really did look amazing. "Hey," he said back, feeling like a complete doofus. Suddenly, Jackie moved forward, wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, and kissed him. It was a great kiss, better than any the couple had ever shared. It lasted a few minutes before Jackie pulled back. She brushed her hand against his face. "I'm sorry, Steven," the tiny brunette said.

Hyde was confused. "Why?" he asked. Jackie looked at him sadly.

"I love you, Puddin' Pop, and I'll probably always love you, but I can't be with you." Before Hyde could say anything, she put a finger to his mouth. "Shh, let me finish. Before I came back here, for a long time, I defined myself by my relationships. I loved you, Steven, with everything I had, and I didn't have room to love much else. I thought loving you was enough. Losing you, after Chicago and same, it hurt. It hurt more than you could ever imagine. I didn't know what to do. I tried dating Fez, and then when that didn't pan out, I decided life wasn't worth living. But the thing is, my life is worth living without a guy. I don't need you or anyone else to be happy, and I can't love you and myself at the same time. I'm sorry."

Hyde, to say the least, was stunned. "I could change, you know," he stated desperately.

Jackie shook her head. "No, Steven, you can't. And you shouldn't. I fell in love with you, the paranoid Zen master. It's not you. It's me. I need to be by myself."

Hyde nodded, not completely understanding Jackie's intentions but respecting them nonetheless. He had put her through enough as it was. "Take care of yourself, Jacks," he whispered, giving her a final kiss on the cheek. Hyde then walked away, the last time Jackie would ever see him.

Jackie took a deep breath and went back to the ballroom. She looked around for her family. Blair and Chuck were slow-dancing, eyes only on each other. Nate and Serena were sitting down at a table talking to Eric. The small girl had to hold back giggles when she saw Georgina bored out of her brain listening to some old biddy talk. Jackie spotted her Aunt Eleanor waving her over. "Jackie!" the fashion designer shouted. "There are a few people I want you to meet."

A dark-skinned man smiled at Jackie. "Hello, Ms. Burkhart. My name is Antoine Barcelliona, and I'm with Saks."

Jackie smiled gracefully and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Barcelliona. Please call me Jackie."

"Well then, I am going to have to insist on you calling me Antoine," the man smiled. "Jackie, we are very interested in caring your line."

Jackie looked over at her aunt, who smiled. "That would be wonderful," she replied, shock written all over her face.

"Maybe we could set up a meeting sometime this week and talk about contracts and such," he suggested. Jackie nodded, and they traded information. The man excused himself, and Jackie turned to her aunt.

"Thanks, Aunt Eleanor," she whispered.

Eleanor just brushed a piece of hair out of her niece's face. "No need to thank me, sweetheart. You did all the work. I just gave you a push." And, with a start, Jackie realized that her aunt had been right. She had done it by herself, and it felt damn good. Jackie Burkhart didn't need a relationship or money to make her happy. She just needed her family, her friends, and a purpose, and now she had all three.


	19. Epilogue

**Hey! This is the one and only epilogue of Welcome to the Upper East Side. I just wanted to give a shout-out to all my regular reviewers: discoslam, PeaceandCupcakes, star, kana117, cb4evr345, Vanessa85, sally, GG, cbns, fangirl, and TheElegantFaerie. You guys rock! I had double the amount of anonymous reviews than regular. I totally encourage all you anonymous reviewers to join fanfiction! I did, and I haven't regret it since. Thanks so much for all of your support! I love you guys all so much! *drum roll* Here's your last chapter! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own That '70s Show or Gossip Girl. I'm just a lowly sophomore. Not as lowly as a freshman, of course, but still lowly. *winks***

Things had changed since the debutante ball. It was fall 1980. Jackie had watched her old friends leave, wished them goodbye. They knew she'd never be back to Point Place again. She knew that too. They promised to come visit her again soon. Brooke and Michael promised to bring Betsy. Hyde didn't promise anything. Jackie knew why. She had accepted the fact that she would always have Steven Hyde in her heart, but she also knew they weren't good for each other. He needed a fresh start, someone new, and so did she. Maybe one day, they could be friends. She certainly hoped so.

Her family had changed as well. Serena and Nate had gone to City Hall and gotten married quietly, much to the fury of Lily. Only Chuck, Erik, Jackie, Georgina, and Blair had been present. Serena was now nine months pregnant and ready to pop at any second. She and Nate had moved into their own apartment not too far away from the Empire. They were expecting a girl but hadn't picked out a name yet. Jackie, to her surprise, was asked to be the little girl's godmother. She had happily accepted. Erik was going to be the godfather.

Blair, on the other hand, had started to plan the wedding of the season. It was to be held next summer, location still unsure. Jackie believed the top choices were between the Empire and Blair's dad's chateau in Paris. Georgina, Serena, and Jackie were all to be bridesmaids, Dorota the maid of honor. Chuck's groomsmen were Nate, Erik, and surprisingly Carter. Nate, of course, was his best men.

The general opinion on Carter had changed a lot since Jackie's cheesehead friends had left. He and Jackie had suddenly started spending a lot of time together when her ex-boyfriend left. There was several a Gossip Girl blasts speculating on the state of their relationship. Jackie had always loved sleeping with Carter, the way he had made her body feel, but now she almost suspected she was falling in love with him.

Meanwhile, Georgina and Jackie had, with Chuck's blessing, moved out of the suite and into their own insanely awesome penthouse apartment. They had moved in together because neither felt like having a lonely apartment. Georgie was the perfect roommate for Jackie, and the two cousins balanced out each other well. Jackie kept the apartment clean; Georgina made sure she actually left it once in a while. Jackie made sure Georgina checked in with her sponsor regularly, and Georgina dragged Jackie out of her apartment to therapy. Jackie made sure Georgina didn't get in too late, and Georgina forced Jackie to go to bed when the tiny girl stayed up late working on designs. It was truly a great balance.

Despite all of these changes, one thing remained. Friday nights were spent at Blair and Chuck's suite watching movies and catching up. It was a very important thing for all of them, but especially for Jackie. She had almost lost them once; she didn't want to lose them again. She cherished the nights she spent on the couch with her family, Blair swooning at any romantic scene and Chuck teasing her for it. Serena, chowing down on popcorn with one hand while the other rested on her belly, Nate's arm around her. Nate, whose eyes flickered every so often to Serena like he couldn't have gotten any luckier. Georgina, who started throwing whatever popcorn or candy she had on hand when things seemed to be getting dull. This was her world, and she wouldn't change it for anything.

The biggest change in Jackie's life, however, was right this moment, at New York Fashion Week. Where her line, her clothes, were going to be shown for all the best to see. She was more nervous than she had ever been in her life. Her heart was racing a million miles a minute. There was so much to get done: last minute adjustments, hair and makeup, making sure every last detail was right. She was just hemming a top when she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey beautiful."

Jackie looked up to see Carter. She waved over one of her assistants to do the rest of the hemming, stepping aside to talk to Carter. "Hey," she said back quietly. "You should be in your seat already." Everyone she cared about had gotten a seat in the front: Serena, Blair, Georgina, Nate, Chuck, Erik, Lily, Aunt Eleanor, Dorota, and Carter.

Carter smirked. "Had to wish you luck," he said charmingly, leaning in to kiss her. Jackie didn't fight him. They kissed until someone shouted, "2 minutes until showtime!"

Jackie pulled away. "Go sit down," she commanded.

"Yes, Miss Burkhart," Carter replied mockingly. He leaned in once again and gave her a gentle kiss. "Good luck," he whispered softly.

"Thanks," Jackie responded shyly as she watched Carter walk away. She tried to compose herself for the show but just couldn't keep the wide grin off of her face.

"Honey," one of the older seamstresses helping drawled, "that boy is bananas about you."

Jackie just blushed. "We have work to do!" she insisted. Everyone just laughed and went back to work. Jackie sighed happily. Yes, her life had turned at just fine. She had found her own way, without her mother, without a boyfriend. She was free from all that, and it couldn't feel better.

Back in Point Place, everyone sat around the Formans' TV as New York's Fashion Week. Normally, this would not be something Red Forman would allow to be watched in his living room, but he had always made exceptions for the loud one. Unfortunately, they'd had to watch a lot more of this things before Jackie's came on.

Fez was watching the shows intently. It was all so glamorous. He envied Jackie for being able to be there. She had offered him a place in her row, but the salon wouldn't give him the day off. Stupid old ladies who needed their hair done! Well, at least he had candy that Kelso brought him from Chicago.

Brooke was also watching with interest, but hers wasn't as focused on fashion as Fez. "I wonder who does all Jackie's budgeting," she mussed out loud.

Kelso just stared at his girlfriend in amazement. Hot girls were prancing down a runway, and she was worried about Jackie's budgeting?

"Probably her shark of a brother," Hyde answered.

Deciding to push Hyde's buttons, she stated, "You know, Hyde, he kind of reminded me of you..." Hyde simply glared at Donna.

Before an argument could ensue, Kitty shouted, "Jackie's next!" Everyone's eyes turned to the TV. The runaway got dark for a moment and then light up again. The lighting itself was different from the other shows. It was more bold, possibly artsier. Jackie's brand logo was visible on the backdrop. Uptown Girl was written in black elegant yet jagged script.

The first model came down the runaway. She had long red hair similar to Donna's and was wearing a dress made out of flannel. It was ruby red and yellow with sleeves, just a slight ruffle on the color. It hit just about the knee. The model had started down the runway with a cropped jean jacket but had eventually taken it off. Donna knew that dress. Jackie had designed it for her.

Beautiful outfit after outfit had appeared. Donna could see Jackie's pattern but knew others wouldn't be able to. None of the looks seemed like they would tie in together, but it did work as a collective. Everything, though different stylings, looked upscale and expensive. Once all the models had walked down the runaway, Jackie came out with them. She was wearing a sexy red dress that clung to her body, little zing-zags on the side where the fabric was more transparent with red stiletto shoes with slight spikes on them. Her hair was in a loose bun, and her lips were light.

She smiled and gave a bow to the crowd. Hyde couldn't help but watch her. "Good job, Doll," he whispered. "I knew you could do it." And now Steven Hyde realized, for the first time in a while, how extraordinary Jackie Burkhart had been. He should be sad that he lost her yet again, but Hyde had never expected to truly get her in New York. Jackie was different there. She had always sparkled, but in New York she shined. Still, it was better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all, right?


End file.
